A Devil's return Home
by Kyuubireborn20k
Summary: What if the Uzumaki clan were not as human as they led everyone to believe? as peace dawns over the elemental nations, Naruto Uzumaki shall return to his true home and find what exactly does it mean to be a devil. with his peerage and beautiful wives by his side, lets see the child of prophecy shake up another world yet again. Harem fic. Narutoxrias. Semi-godlike Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**A Devil's Return Home:**_

 _ **A Naruto & High School DxD Crossover Fanficition.**_

(AN:/ First of all, I would just like to clear it up that my other fic, Shinobi Meets Wizards, is NOT dead. The only reason I haven't been able to update is that I recently started watching High School DxD & Rosario Vampire and I got hooked. I will come back to it as soon as I can.

This idea has come to my mind after watching the first season for High School DxD up until the Defeat of Riser. My entire idea around it has been based on what I have seen up until now and of course on a few other fanfics that I have read before in the same category along with High School DxD wiki. My knowledge about the DxD universe is very less as it is. So I apologise for any mistakes in advance.

Instead of making this a long ass story, I have decided to make it a collection of short ones. So this story will end with the riser phenex arc. I might write another sequel as I progress on watching the series.

The main pairing is NarutoxRias. Though this is a harem fic. I will be glad if any of the readers can come up and help by writing lemons for this story because I am really bad at writing erotica. PM me if you are interested)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High School DxD. Both of them are properties of their respective authors.**

 **Konohagakure No Sato, Elemental Nations.**

Our story begins as we find a seventeen year old boy with reddish blonde hair and three whiskers like marks on his cheeks overlooking the village, deep lost in memories.

' _The Age of Shinobi is finished.'_

Yes, he is Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Saviour of the ninja world, Nidaime Rikudo Senin widely proclaimed as the Kami no shinobi.

Undoubtedly, his reign as the Hokage, which came in just a year after the fourth shinobi world war was the most peaceful reign in all of the Hokage's yet. So it not only brought about growth and prosperity to Konoha but due to his ties in almost every major or minor village, to the Shinobi continent as a whole.

This though, also led to a decrease in the want of shinobi. Even if the Hokage system prevailed, Shinobi died out. Technology took over. Each country had their own standing army now along with a small force of chakra users.

His successors, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Sarada Uchiha all had reined well as Hokage and brought the village to new heights. They had a family of their own now.

It was time for him to go now, time for him to return to the one place where he truly belonged.

Naruto had found out that he had stopped aging about two years after the war ended. A most anomalous happening, even for the #1 most knuckleheaded unpredictable shinobi. With few tests from Tsunade, a dive into the Hokage archives and a visit to the vaults in the ruins of Uzushiogakure with Karin later, he found out who he really was.

A devil.

The Uzumaki clan truly never was a part of the elemental countries, they had actually ran away from their true dimension, facing purge during some kind of civil war and by their superior mastery of sealing, had literally hopped dimensions to arrive here. Their bodies adapted to the world where humans could control chakra over time

The Uzumaki longevity wasn't just any normal kekkei genkai; it was something which was present in all the devils. The gene of immortality. This was a secret so closely guarded within the Uzumaki that it wasn't made known even to the Senju's who were their cousin clan. Hell, even many Uzumaki within the clan were unknown of the secret.

Naruto had found all of this in clan documents along with his mother's sword **[The Crimson Ruin]** and something that looked like a shogi set deep within the Uzumaki vaults. He later found out that he could use it to reincarnate regular humans as devils to make a part of his peerage.

Naturally he turned to the people who had been by his side by far the longest.

The rookie eleven or what was left of them.

Arguably the best crops of Konoha genin to graduate in a long time. These were Team 7, 8, 9 and 10. Previously led by Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, the now deceased Asuma Sarutobi and the veteran shinobi Might Guy. After the war they had kind of found each other and enlisted together in the ANBU forces as a single unit. ANBU Squad Ro. Frontline assault, tracking, stealth and assassination and capture along with T&I all rolled into one 11 member squad. Karin had joined Konoha to be a part of the Uzumaki once again .She was now more like a cousin to Naruto.

The war had taken a toll on everybody. Granted, nobody could come out sane after going through such a traumatizing experience at the young age of seventeen. Even in their profession, where the first requirement was to throw sanity out of the window the moment you stepped in.

They weren't alone in this regard though, ANBU enlistment was at an all-time high after the war among shinobi. It gave them the rush of adrenaline, kept them sane. Being in constant life and death situations gave them a kick which allowed them to cope with the PTSD that everyone suffered from. Everybody knew that they would get back up sooner or later, but until then, this is what kept them living. They would keep going and get back up stronger one day, or die trying.

Needless to say, team seven agreed in an instant. Sai, who he had gotten closer to during his time I team 7 was ready to follow him. Kakashi said that it would be too boring without his cute little Genin and agreed in a monotone sort of voice, but you could see the grim determination he had. Sakura had been one of his wives after the war so she naturally agreed.

Shikamaru, who had been his advisor during the time as Hokage said it would be too troublesome if he went there alone. He would need someone to guide him after all. With him, team 10 and Temari followed.

Hinata, who had been one of his wives in this dimension along with team 8 also decided to come along with him.

Both of the remaining members of team 10 were orphans. The war had claimed Neji's life and left Gai sensei crippled. They had no one but each other left, so they tagged along with the rest of their friends.

Tsunade, who was almost like a mother to him now couldn't leave the only link to his teammate alone, had decided to come as her protective motherly instincts took her over. Even though she had been like his surrogate mother, to Naruto she would always be his dear old baa-chan, no amount of thrown paperweights and thrown chairs would change that.

Looking over to his village one last time, he let out a tired, yet happy sigh. . His mind was finally at peace. It had taken seventeen years and a long bloody war to finally gain what he desired the most.

 _Recognition_.

More so than wanting to become Hokage, he had wanted people to acknowledge him for who he was, rather than who was inside him. The desire to become Hokage had stemmed from the desire to be acknowledged as someone.

And now here he was, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Nanadaime Hokage, and Saviour of his kind. People from all around the elemental nations came here just to take pictures of him. The dream of true peace which his godfather had envisioned was finally here. But the scars that the war had left were still there. The horrors of war refused to leave him behind. Even today he had nightmares when he woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, the trauma and horror of the war which would not leave him and let him be. Naruto couldn't help but think of his best friend's death. His brother in all but blood. Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Flashback_

 _The war was finally over, Madara had been defeated and team 7 had sealed away Kaguya along with the help of a redeemed Obito who had sacrificed his own life in the process. But sounds of explosions and the cry of battle could still be heard from the valley of the end. It was here where two titans clashed. Just as Obito had predicted. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, Indra Ōtsutsuki and Ashura Ōtsutsuki._

 _They had used everything in their arsenal up until now, from nine tails mode to Susanoo armour. Planetary rasengan and Amaterasu. But they were equal on all levels._

" _Sasuke! Stop this madness; we can still talk this out!"_

" _The only conversation that will happen here will be with our fists Naruto!"_

 _It was in this moment that Naruto knew that his once best friend had lost himself into darkness. He had gone in so deep that there was no redemption now._

 _Both of them were bloodied bruised and battered and on their last legs now. Their battle had changed the landscape of the VoTE, just like Hashirama and Madara. Sasuke charged up a chidori while Naruto a Futon: Rasengan in his hand. They both ran at each other, intending to clash for the final time._

 _CHIDORI!_

 _RASENGAN!_

 _Wind trumped lightning. The rasengan tore through the chidori and Sasuke's hand leaving a bloody stump what used to be a shoulder._

 _Sasuke fell to the ground, and Naruto caught him._

" _Hey! Don't you black out on me now Sasuke! Stay with me, Sakura-Chan will be here any second now!"_

 _Sasuke let out an emotionless laugh, but it came out as a bloodied cough. His right lung had collapsed._

" _You and I both know that there is no hope for me now Naruto. You-"_

 _But Naruto didn't let him finish, "No Sasuke-teme! I won't have my best friend leave me now! Not after so long it took me to achieve all of this!"_

" _Listen for once Usuratonkachi! We Uchiha are a cursed clan, plagued by our emotions of hatred. You were my brother in all but blood, just like Itachi was to me. I want to give you a last parting gift before I leave."_

 _And he poked his forehead, transferring Chakra from his eyes to Naruto's. His cerulean blue eyes gained a sapphire tint to them, his eyes showing the EMS that Sasuke possessed._

" _The curse of hatred that plagued the Uchiha will die with me. It will be your job as Naruto Uchiha to bring back our clan to glory under the Konoha banner, free from this curse of hatred."_

 _And with that, Sasuke Uchiha breathed his last, with a content smile on his face._

 _Flashback end._

 _Bastard pulled off an Itachi on me!_ Naruto thought, giving out a mirthless chuckle, as his eyes flashed crimson. Showing the atomic spiral that his friend and teammate once had.

It was quite ironic, they had called him a demon before he became their saviour. None of them had any idea about how right they were and now it was time for him to leave. Demon, Monster, Hero, Saviour, God and now Devil once again. He let out a hollow chuckle. Naruto Uzumaki had come full circle.

He heard a voice behind him that said, "Naruto, its time."

"Sure thing Kakashi sensei, just looking over the village one last time before we leave."

As the rest of his peerage made themselves visible, Naruto couldn't help but feel something stir up deep inside of him; these were his comrades, his brothers and sisters in arms. People who would give up their life for him in an instant, for whom _he_ would give up _his_ life in an instant. Thinking that it would probably be a right time to say something, he said,

"All the people who are present here right now are the ones who are closest to me, who have stood by my side these past years. There is no one else I'd rather trust to watch my back. So I wanted to ask you people, one last time if you are willing to, will you accompany me as a part of my peerage?'"

"So we gain some uber cool powers, become immortal, travel to a new dimension and in return all we have to do is what we do as an ANBU squad already? Fuck it! I'm in!"

"Arf!" nodded Akamaru in agreement.

" _Sigh_ , I've already been your advisor when you became Hokage, I guess I'll just have to stick around a little longer so that you don't end up doing something stupid."

"it's because of you that now I know the meaning of true friendship. You have helped me make true bonds with everyone in this village and pulled me out of Danzo's darkness. It would be an honour for me to be a part of your peerage."

Everyone in the room had gone silent as Sai had begun speaking. Out of nowhere, Lee shouted out, his left hand clenched in a fist, tears spilling out of his eyes as his lower lip quivered.

"YOSH! What a youthful moment this is!"

Kiba leaned over to Sakura and Ino and whispered behind his hand,

"You know, he does that one more time, and I'm calling gay."

"SHUT UP! You baka! Don't ruin the moment." Sakura and Ino said together as Ino pulled his ear and Sakura bonked him on the head, their husbands were not gay! Thank you very much!

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle as he said,

"Whoa! Didn't know you could go so deep!" turning to everybody he said,

"Just a heads up if you still have any doubts. I don't care if the peerage system looks like it produces slaves. This will change nothing between us; we will still be Team Ro, the most badass ANBU team in all of Konoha."

Turning to Tsunade, he said. "Okay then, let's do this."

A bright light had engulfed the sealing matrix over which they had once stood. With a faint buzz and a crimson flash, the Rookie 11 along with the Godaime and Rokudaime Hokage disappeared off the face of the elemental nations.

 **Some information on Naruto's peerage.**

 **[Queen]: Tsunade Senju.**

 **[Rook1]: Choji Akimichi**

 **[Rook2]: Sakura Haruno**

 **[Knight1]: Kakashi Hatake**

 **[knight2]:** **Sabaku no Temari**

 **[Bishop1]: Karin Uzumaki**

 **[Bishop2]:** ** **Shizune****

 **[Pawn]: Shikamaru Nara**

 **[Pawn]: Ino Yamanaka**

 **[Pawn]: Hinata Hyuuga**

 **[Pawn]: Kiba Inuzuka**

 **[Pawn]: Shino Aburame**

 **[Pawn]: Sai**

 **[Pawn]: Tenten**

 **[Pawn]: Rock Lee**

 **Soooooooooo…. How does it look like? Good? Bad? Continue it? Delete it? Throw it in the trashcan and never talk about it? Tell me everything. Hit that review button. Reviewers will get cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A DEVIL'S RETURN HOME**

 **-: CHAPTER 2:-**

Rias Gremory couldn't believe her luck.

She was a devil, wasn't she? Shouldn't that give her some points above others?

In her opinion, whoever said having the devils luck did NOT consider her in mind when they said it.

She had just arrived after a meeting with her brother and parents from the Gremory castle and it did not go the way however she planned it to be.

It is suffice to say that she was NOT pleased.

Her peerage hadn't shown a lot of growth in terms of number OR strength. Akeno still hadn't been able to use her lightning powers to their full abilities, Koneko though strong, was a Nekoshou who didn't want to do a thing related to Senjutsu, Kiba had his own problems and she still had trouble teaching Gasper on how to control his powers. She had her eyes on a certain pervert who _might_ contain a powerful sacred gear but even training him could take months, and that was _after_ he could be reincarnated into a devil. The playboy of the Underworld still hadn't backed off from their supposed engagement. Her only hope was to challenge him to a rating game, but even she knew, deep down in her heart, that with her peerage as it is now, she would lose.

And to top it off, the hot water supply to the ORC HQ had broken off, which meant no hot water showers for at least a couple of days.

Yeah. Not a good day to be Rias Gremory _._

 _FLASHBACK….._

" _I have said this a thousand times before Onii-sama and I will say it again, I WILL NOT MARRY RISER PHENEX!" Rias said as she entered her brother's study, her tone rising and growing more venomous with every syllable she uttered._

" _Believe me Ria-tan, I don't wish for him to lay a single finger on you. But even if I am Lucifer now, my hands are tied. This was a contract made before your birth and the devil society needs it."_

" _Did somebody even think of what I needed? I should get a say in who I want to spend the rest of my life with don't you think?"_

 _Unable to take it anymore, she stormed out of the castle._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Rias was cut out of her musings when she felt a strange power enshroud the entire area, making a warm fuzzy feeling run down her spine, but as soon as it came, it was gone and it left a pure shockwave of residual energy, throwing her of her feet and rattling multiple cupboards and cabinets in the clubroom. She got up, and summoned her entire peerage, and went off to check the source of this strange power, not bothering to correct her dishevelled hair the shockwave had left it in. she was pretty sure that it was sensed over all of Kuoh by now, and if she knew her correctly, Sona wouldn't be far behind from where she was.

 **MEANWHILE, WITH NARUTO**.

A purple portal open up in thin air on the outskirts of the town of Kuoh and out came Naruto's entire peerage, who looked to be in no better conditions than himself.

Naruto Uzumaki was in a tight spot.

He knew he should have used 'land' at the end of the sealing array. Thankfully, he was able to restrain Kakashi Sensei from erupting all over him.

Seriously, that guy needed help.

He surveyed his surroundings, immediately going into "Battle Mode" but relaxed when he saw no hostilities in the immediate surroundings.

"Wow! That did not go as well as I thought it would!"

"I told you the sealing array should have ended at 'land' not 'jump' you brat!"

The others untangled themselves from the mess that they had made themselves as well and started to try and figure out where exactly had they landed.

"Oh come on! Everything was going so smoothly but then that shockwave came out of nowhere!" Ino groaned in annoyance as she tried to fix her hair.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Sakura, not recognizing the place where they had landed.

"It looks like we have landed in this small town called Kuoh in the country of Japan. They have a language similar to ours and follow albeit somewhat similar customs to what we did back in the elemental nations. From what previous information we have gathered, this is a devil stronghold, being ruled by the Gremory and Sitri clans. We have basically intruded on their territory, we better be on our guard." Shikamaru drawled out.

Suddenly Akamaru led out a low, menacing growl. Kiba's ears perked up as he sniffed the air.

"Uhh….. Guys….. We've got company."

Naruto immediately went into his ANBU Captain mode, as others had dubbed it.

"Report." He barked out.

"Two groups, one from the west it seems, a total group of four, containing three females and one male, while the other is from the North east, this one is a pair of girls, I sense high magic power within both groups. Contact expected in 4 minutes" The group sensor, Karin replied.

"Everyone, team formations! Mask your presence. We don't know if these are friendlies. No use running now, our energy is all over this place. Better not give them a trail to follow. Once we get out of here, we begin our work. Now go!" Naruto ordered.

It took less than a second, but everyone had left the clearing with either a flurry of leaves or a flash of crimson, leaving no trace behind.

Soon after they were gone two groups landed in the now empty clearing.

The larger of the groups was led by Rias herself, who was flanked by her queen, Akeno Himejima and her rook, Koneko Toujo. Bringing up the rear was her knight, Kiba Yuuto.

The other group consisted of the Sitri clan heiress Sona Sitri, and her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra.

Rias and Sona walked up towards the clearing and started surveying the area,

"So you sensed it too didn't you Rias?" it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"All the way from the clubroom." Rias replied. There is still a lot of it left over around the area; we should take some as samples.

The six teens enhanced their devil powers and felt around; trying to get a hold of what exactly was that caused this mini whiplash to occur in the first place.

"What is this energy?" Tsubaki questioned, not being able to put a finger on the dense chakra, which enshrouded the entire clearing like a dense fog.

"It feels like magic, but there is a large amount of chakra that is lingering in the air."

"A youkai maybe?" Kiba questioned.

"Or a devil who has somehow managed to get an unknown species of Youkai into his peerage."

"President, there is something else."

"What is it Koneko?"

"I sense Senjutsu in this place, a large amount of it. But it is different. It feels…more calm and peaceful."

"That only reinforces the idea of this being some unknown Youkai."

"Hmmm… we can't do anything about it now, everyone just remember this magic signature, and keep a lookout for it."

And just like that, they were gone, their respective clan teleportation circles appearing below them.

Once they were gone, the Genjutsu over the area faded and Naruto and his group appeared once again.

"That would be the Gremory and Sitri heiress if the clan circles were anything to go by." Shikamaru answered the still unasked, but lingering question everyone had.

"We will deal with them later. For now we have work to do, you all know your jobs, get to them." Naruto replied.

And they disappeared once again.

O-O-O

Two weeks.

Two weeks was all it took for Naruto and his peerage to form a solid identity in this new world and learn its ways.

But given Naruto's ability to abuse shadow clones like anything, a few well-placed and discreet henge and Sharingan enabled Genjutsu, it was a given.

He used this time to travel back to the elemental nations and bring back his remaining wives and transfer the funds from the Namikaze and Uzumaki vaults from there to here. The Sharingan helped greatly in this regard, putting all the way too inquisitive eyes in a deep sleep while he exchanged all the gold for this world's hard currency. He still left a generous amount to his sons and daughters back home.

Currently, Naruto stood in the living room of his lavish, 3 story mansion that he had purchased soon after coming into this world. Tomorrow would be the day when he officially made his entrance into the devil world. He had already met up with the current ruler of Devils, the current Lucifer, Sirzechs who also happened to be the brother of one hot redhead named Rias Gremory. It had mainly been to claim any inheritance the Uzumaki might have left in the underworld and gain access to the Uzumaki vaults. He also wanted to reopen the Uzumaki clan compound down in the underworld. The meeting had been, in one word, _interesting_ to say at the least.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Sirzechs Lucifer eyed the young devil that had requested a meeting with him on the prospect of bringing a clan thought lost to the underworld back to its rightful place among the 72 pillars of the Devils._

 _He wore blue shinobi sandals, dark blue shinobi pants and a green flak jacket over a mesh shirt. He also had his father's cloak along with his mother's signature katana, strapped to his back._

 _Grafiya Lucifuge eyed the odd bunch before them. Both of them could sense immense power rolling off them in waves. It made both Grafiya a tad bit nervous. There were traces of magic in it, but it wasn't the predominant force within them. It was Chakra, a powerful energy source only accessible to the youkai faction. The amount of it coming off the youngest of the one was so much that it wasn't even funny. Well, it was befitting for an Uzumaki after all._

 _Tsunade straightened herself and gave a look to the others as well. As Naruto's queen, she thought it to be her duty to guide her king. She hoped to make a formal and proper introduction and bring things on track while they met with the current Satan. She opened her mouth to speak_

" _Greetings, My name is Tsu-"_

 _But a whiskered Jinchuriki beat her to it._

" _Yo! How's it hanging?"_

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _ **A few moments earlier, with Naruto.**_

 _Naruto Uzumaki was in a tight spot. Again._

 _He had never been in such a place before. Yeah, sure he did meet up at the Kage summit after the war, but they had fought together and had become to know each other quite well. Raikage Ji-chan was pretty cool, even if he was a bit of a battle crazy. He had been on good terms with Kurotsuchi as well. Mei was a different story altogether. She always talked with him in an extremely sultry voice and would always be too close and ahem…. Physical in greetings for his comfort, but she was a good person and an amazing ninja. He and Gaara went way back. He was more like a brother to him now, jinchuriki status notwithstanding._

 _He had obviously not been in a room in such a situation before this. So he pondered for a moment on what he should say._

 _Aaahh….. When in doubt, Go Kakashi!_

" _Yo! How's it hanging?" and he raised up a lazy one handed salute, showing one of his infamous, Foxy-Grins._

 _If you could see inside Kakashi's mindscape, you would find a masked Kakashi holding banners and small fans and doing a mini victory dance as he spilled anime tears._

' _My student has finally took on to the cool and hip way of the shinobi!'_

" _ **Naruto…"**_ _Tsunade asked in a very sickly sweet tone voice that promised pain of the highest order._

" _ **What have I told you about opening your trap when we go and meet foreign dignitaries?"**_

" _Uhhhhh… don't do it?" Naruto had now backed himself up a corner near the wall while Tsunade walked towards him, her eyes glinting, knuckles cracking as an ominous purple aura surrounded her._

" **THEN YOU WILL DO WELL TO REMEMBER IT BRAT!"** _Tsunade shouted as she punched the wall near his head, cracks appearing in the wall where her hand made contact, making the blonde shiver._

 _The entire devil group just sweat dropped on seeing the entire scene unfold before them._

" _As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, my name is Tsunade Senju, queen to the Uzumaki clan. This is one of our peerage's Knights, Kakashi Hatake and the man-child over there is my king, Naruto Uzumaki."_

" _Greetings Tsunade-San, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the devil faction and this is my queen, Grayfia Lucifuge." The Lucifer said as he sat behind his table, his fingers intertwining together under his chin._

 _The strongest queen gave a small bow of acknowledgement._

" _I must say the name Uzumaki hasn't been heard amongst the Devils over here in a long time. It was a name held alongside the Gremory and Sitri as one of the most powerful. To claim to be descending from a line of such high class pure blooded devils, do you have any proof to back up your claims?"_

 _It was a logical request, in Naruto's opinion, he had been Hokage once. So he knew he couldn't just take things at face value. So he summoned his peerage using the teleportation circle._

 _Seeing the infamous red spiral light up once again made both the Lucifer and his queen eyes widen._

 _But why after so long? And what was this strange mix of chakra and Senjutsu he sensed from the entire peerage? Devils shouldn't have the ability to mould chakra like that._

" _Very well mister Uzumaki, have a seat, I believe some questions are in order."_

 _ **One long ass explanation later.**_

" _That is a very interesting turn of events Uzumaki-san", sirzechs said after hearing Naruto's and the Uzumaki clan's story up until this point._

 _The possibility of another dimension, completely separate from their own was a fascinating thought for him. And for the Uzumaki have travelled far into it, it was simply amazing. He mentally chuckled. There was a reason why the Uzumaki were called masters of sealing. There was no other like them._

 _And while the concept of child soldiers and human weapons was a bit unsettling to him, he couldn't help but admire the young Uzumaki and his peerage._

 _The young boy, no….. Man he reminded him so much of himself, in ways more than one._

 _He could sense that he withheld great power. Almost on the same level that he had. He also commanded the same respect and admiration among his people that he did amongst the devil here._

 _When he first asked him what he would do with his peerage, he said that he would protect them with his life. They would be his comrades, brothers and sisters in arms. What did he call them…..Aaahh… yes…. His 'precious people'._

 _But do you know what was the most striking feature that reminded him of himself were? It were his eyes._

 _Eyes that have seen the horror that war brings to people, eyes that have seen the light of life fade from their comrades' eyes as they departed for the afterlife right in front of them. Eyes that withheld great sorrow. But they also had the determination to move mountains. A look that showed that the man wouldn't hesitate an instant to sacrifice everything he had for his people. Eyes that held the promise to bring everlasting peace. It was the same look he had during the Great War. And just like himself, he hides all that pain and sorrow behind a mask of goofiness and childish humour._

 _Those were the eyes of a true leader._

 _He even saw some of his memories, his battle prowess during the fourth great ninja war, his drive to protect his precious people, even his relationship with other four of his girlfriends. How the people admired him, worshipped him even, but he never let any of that get into his head. He saw so much of himself in him that it was uncanny. The same insane amount of power, the same desire for everlasting peace. Even though he was born in a land where kids were trained with martial intent and had gone through something no 17 year old should go through, he knew that he would protect his little sister with his life if need be. He was a damn well choice over riser._

 _Already a plan was forming in the Satan's head. It was time that he acted like the older brother he should._

" _Very well then, Naruto-san. I will see to it that the clan compound is unsealed and the funds are transferred in your name. Kuoh academy is the devil stronghold, I suggest visiting it. My sister and Serafall's sister both attend the same academy, it wouldn't hurt you to gain some allies while you start your devil journey now wouldn't it?"_

 _FLASHBACK END._

"Alright guys, as much as I hate to say it, tomorrow me and Shikamaru will be attending school. It will give us a chance to gain more insight into this world and if we are lucky, we might also gain some really good and powerful allies in the process. Since it is of no use for all of us to be concentrated at one place, the rest of us will explore the area and scan for threats, if any. Even though this place looks really peaceful from our old home. So basically, everybody else is free to do what they want. Look around and learn. Just stay safe."

Tomorrow would be the day the Uzumaki rose once again.

O-O-O

Naruto and Shikamaru walked through the gates of Kuoh academy, ignoring the various comments being passed out about them as they entered the school grounds. where they came from, they were used to them anyway.

"Hey who are the two new guys?"

"The brown haired one's hairstyle kind of reminds me of a pineapple."

"He looks to be half asleep."

" _Kyaaaaaa_! The blonde looks so cute!"

"Those birthmarks look like whiskers."

"Whatever! He looks hot!"

Ignoring all the sighs and squeals of adoration from the females and the hated glares from the males, both boys moved towards the main building.

"Well, time to see what this academy has to offer."

O-O-O

While Naruto and Shikamaru were making their way through Kuoh Academy, they were also being watched by two devils from the window of the ORC Building.

"Hmm, what do you think about him, huh Rias?" Sona asked.

Their presence had been quite obvious to them, even before they had entered the main gates of the academy. A fellow king and his pawn. The fact that their energy signature matched exactly to the one they had encountered a few weeks ago made this all the more interesting.

"It is quite odd to see one of us here, he doesn't seem to be someone who could be hostile though, and he may be just looking around. After all, this city is our stronghold; it is known to have multiple sacred gear wielders."

"Do you plan on meeting him?"

"I'd rather use the wait and see approach for now, see what he is up to. I'll deal with him later in _my_ _own playful way_." Rias said with a smirk as Akeno let out a giggle behind them.

The young devil was extremely powerful, no doubt about it. This was not necessarily a bad thing. Powerful acquaintances now would soon turn into strong allies later.

And by the Satan, she would need them, considering what was soon about to happen.

"Very well then, I will be taking my leave then."

"Ara Ara, things are sure ly about to get interesting around here aren't they president?"

"Yes they are Akeno, yes they are."

 _I'll be seeing you around devil-kun._

O-O-O

Walking through the huge crowd that Kuoh academy attended to had been a pain, but Naruto and Shikamaru had finally been able to find the classroom they were supposed to be in. Classroom 2B,

They were waiting outside the door now, waiting for the teacher to announce for them to come in.

"Class, we have two new students this year who will be joining us. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you show to all of your current peers here." The teacher said.

"Come in, both of you!"

Almost all the girls instantly had hearts in their eyes when they saw both of them enter the classroom. The boys though, Shikamaru and Naruto would have been ash flying in the dust right now if looks could kill. Especially from a certain perverted trio. While with Naruto, it was a given considering his foxy like grin he always had plastered on his face and his ability to make friends with almost anybody, people would be surprised to know that it was a similar case with Shikamaru.

It had started off back in Konoha in wake of Pein's attack on the Village, but in order to boost morale within the village and also to get a sizable chunk of his slowly growing fan girl population, Naruto had let it slip o the girls about him being a secret Genius, with an IQ of over 200.

Shikamaru's own Lazy, carefree aloof persona didn't help in this matter as well. If at all, it only helped his fan base grow even more. There was a certain charm in those half lidded, yet attentive eyes that appealed to the girls back home.

In Naruto's opinion, it was one of the best pranks he ever pulled, right in the list with painting the Hokage's monument and knocking back Iruka sensei with his sexy ninjutsu.

Instantly they were fired with questions ranging from "Where you are from" to "do you have a girlfriend."

Shikamaru began first.

"Well, my name is Nara Shikamaru. I like taking naps, playing shogi and cloud watching with my friends and girlfriend. Not necessarily in the same order though. I particularly dislike anything which would cause a lot of work" _'Mendoukse'_

Naruto mustering up the best Kakashi voice he could, began "Yo! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I have may likes and I have a lot of dislikes, as for my dream, well…..there is no need for you to know that now"

The entire class, which had been on the edge of their seats to know about this new kid almost face faulted, all they learned was his name. What kind of introduction was that?

"Very well Uzumaki san, Nara san you both may take the two empty seats beside Issei Hyoudou."

While both of them went to sit in their respective seats, Rias's mind was running at a hundred miles a minute. _Uzumaki_ , where had she heard the name before? She was trying to remember it exactly where she had heard about it when the king turned to her and gave her one of those grins he had given at the beginning and waved. Only one thought came to her mind even when the smile left her all flustered and flushed up, though she was too busy to pay attention to such a detail.

 _He knows._

 **Alright! So the second chapter is finished. It looks like it's time for me to clear some of the stuff up which I did not explain in the previous chapter. I have also expanded the harem form the Naruto Universe at least. So here it goes.**

 **Naruto's harem. (Naruto universe)**

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Haruno Sakura.**

 **Yukie Fujikaze.**

 **Priestess Shion.**

 **High School DxD Universe**

 **Rias**

 **Others might be added later, as the storyline progresses. Sarada was his and Sakura's daughter, if anyone didn't catch up to that.**

 **Keep hitting that review button people, every time you do, one innocent hamster is saved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A DEVIL'S RETURN HOME**

 **-: CHAPTER 3:-**

 **Disclaimer:- I do not own High School DxD or Naruto, Both of them belong to their respective authors. If I did, I would make these crossovers canon.**

 **Also, Merry Christmas Y'all.**

* * *

Frustration.

Utter, absolute, mind numbing frustration.

This was the only thing going through one Rias Gremory's head as she glared at the chessboard in front of her. And it was clearly visible on her face as well; if the veins popping out of her forehead and the way she gritted her teeth were any indication.

The entirety of her peerage started to back away from her and move towards the door leading to the exit hoping to make a quick unknown escape.

Her opponent, Sona Sitri couldn't help but notice. So she asked.

"Anything on your mind Rias?"

"It's them." The red-haired Gremory heiress replied, in a mixture of anger, exasperation and irritation all rolled into one.

"Aaahh… I see….. How has your wild little goose chase been?"

Sona knew who she was talking about, the two now infamously dubbed _'Knights of Kuoh Academy.'_

Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru.

Both of them had grown quite a reputation in Kuoh academy, the blonde Uzumaki, though while average at anything academic had literally blown away all competition in any and every athletic and outdoor class.

Even Matsuda, who used to be a kind of sports star in junior high but now, joined the photography club shook out of his perverted funk once to compliment him on his skills.

He was fairly decent, if anything.

But the other boy, Shikamaru, this was someone she had a beef against. He was someone who was basically against everything she stood for.

She could easily see that he was calm, analytical to the point and was in fact, a genius. Even more so than her, she begrudgingly admitted. But the way he acted was completely different.

The boy slept through classes, rarely completed his homework and was happy to be average at everything he tried, more like was forced to do so, while he could excel and be one of the best.

She had once seen him and the other devil playing chess during one of the breaks and challenged them both to a match.

The Uzumaki boy had been relatively easy to beat, even if he made tactics up on the fly and played in an extremely unpredictable manner, which she had to admit, did lead to a few close calls. But she had won in the end anyway.

But the other one was something entirely different. With the same lazy uninterested expression on his face, he had beaten her in altogether but seven moves.

Enraged, she had challenged him again, and leading up to the same result, this time beating her in five.

Those who had seen the match happen had been utterly flabbergasted; to see THE Sona-Kaichou being beaten no, crushed in a game of chess wasn't something they had expected

There was something just utterly humiliating about being beaten in five moves.

She hadn't given up though; she refused to back down, so she challenged him every day since then.

Sona Sitri prided herself on being the more disciplined one of the two devil heiresses of Kuoh. She dealt with facts, numbers and logic. They were her one true weapon. She used them to extract and validate her opponent's strength and weaknesses. And she used them to her advantage, to win.

But the Young Pawn seemed to be a variable, she now saw through those seemingly drowsy, half asleep eyes of his, they had a certain gleam. Gleam which she knew she had on her own when she sized up her opponents, only his was much sharper, like a predator.

And let it be known that Sona Sitri hated variables.

Meanwhile, Rias had taken it to send out her familiars, her peerage members, _their familiars_ to trail after the odd devil duo after the academy. While every day in the academy Sona would challenge Shikamaru to a match of chess.

The score so far had been five in his favour and a draw. Which he had been able to predict four moves before in the same lazy bored monotone of voice before he got up and left, muttering something about how _that troublesome blonde woman will beat him to a pulp if he were any late more than he already was._

After the school they would lead their followers through an almost never ending chase throughout the busiest parts of Kuoh town, seemingly going everywhere and nowhere at the same time, moving in circles more than once, while finally ending in the most busiest, heavily crowded part of the town and vanishing into the crowd, disappearing and leaving no trace behind, like a ghost.

Sometimes she could even see the faintest tilt they both send in the direction of their stalkers, a slight smirk on their lips as if they acknowledged their presence, just before they disappeared into the crowd and vanished into thin air.

And so the little game of Cat and mouse went on for the remaining of the entire week. With the cat achieving as much success as it did on the first try, and the mouse mocking it at every turn.

Both of the groups had yet to make any kind of formal contact, it was as if they were sizing each other up. Sona understood it quite well; this was a battle of wits. Both of them were just teasing each other, waiting to see who would break first, who would make the first move. Sona was half tempted to just end this little charade between the two of them and call them out. But she decided not to. This had become far too interesting now. Sona Sitri was a master amongst devils of her age at mind games. And she was a prideful one at that. She would see this to the end, see how far this goes. Who knows, when this all was over, she might get herself a powerful ally in the near future.

Little did she know that it was soon to end, and when was over, she would be getting the biggest shock of her life.

O-O-O

"Any idea when we are officially going to introduce ourselves to those two cute little devils _Hokage Sama_?" Temari asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Don't know Temari, I must say though, it's been waaaayyy too fun leading the pretty boy, his pet cat and those weird summons of theirs throughout the city. Won't you agree Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he sat with Hinata on their couch.

"Hmm….. I don't know why you would do that Naruto, rather than outright going to their faces and just telling them." Shikamaru replied as he stifled a yawn while his head rested in his wife's lap as she twiddled with his hair.

It was quite past dinner, everyone else had already gone to bed, his other wives having taken a reinforced shadow clone with them. Their previous encounters bringing a shade of red to match Kurama's fur right to his cheeks.

"Anything else interesting happen in town?"

"Kakashi said he had a little confrontation when he met the Governor-Genera of Fallen Angels today, a guy named Azazel"

Now this was news, Naruto sat up straight, his previous calm demeanour now all but gone.

"It was nothing serious really; he had come in investigating a strange new energy signature in town when he followed Kakashi. He called him out on it. They had a little chat I suppose. We should send out more scouts I think, there is a piece of rogue fallen angels in the area. Along with some stray exorcists." Shikamaru said, as he got up to leave.

Naruto too decided to turn in for the day and got up when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him down back on the couch. His head wife on top of him, straddling him.

"And where do you think you are going _Hokage-Sama?"_ she asked seductively, as she planted a long hot kiss on his lips, dominating his tongue with hers. Pulling up from his face, a thin, barely visible line of saliva connecting their lips, she said

"I believe you and I have some unfinished business to attend."

With a long melodramatic sigh, Naruto flipped their positions in no time and brought his mouth down to her sweet spot on the base of her neck, eliciting a low, sensual moan from her.

 _It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?_ Naruto thought.

He was in for a long night.

O-O-O

Issei Hyoudou couldn't believe it!

He had a girlfriend!

A real girlfriend, with whom he had spent his first date!

It had been the best way to end the deep monotonous existence of his brief seventeen year old lady less, porn filled life.

Yuuma-Chan was the very embodiment of the word perfect. She had a slender body with a large bust. There she stood, in front of him, in her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

And while her breasts were nothing like the two great onee-Sama's had, they were nothing to laugh about. It took nearly all of his will not to ogle at them and listen to what she was saying.

"Issei-Kun, I have a request" she said as she got closer to him.

She was close to him now, oh-so-very close….

"Su-Sure! Ask away! Anything for you Yuuma-Chan!"

Issei had the most perverted grin on his face when he saw her lean down towards his face, the heavenly valley between her perfect breasts visible to his eyes in all of their uncensored glory.

"Will you die for me?"

…

…

…

Issei took a step back in confusion as the sweet innocent smile Yuuma sported just a second ago turned into a deadly sneer. Her clothes changed from the cute schoolgirl uniform she just wore to her black Fallen Angel outfit as wings sprouted off from her back and she kicked Issei right in the chin as she flew back off, summoning a light spear in her left hand as she landed a few feet away.

Raynare, now in her true form let out a small tittering laugh as she said,

"Sorry Issei-kun, it was fun while it lasted, it's really a shame that I have to kill you." She looked at the small pink crunchie **(AN:/ I dunno what that purple thing is called)** that Issei had given her on their date. ""I'll always remember you. If you want to blame someone, blame the gods who put a sacred gear in your body."

And with that, she threw her light spear towards Issei, piercing his heart in one go. He fell down, coughing blood.

A lot of thoughts were going through Issei's mind as he fell. About how he was going to die here, how he never even got to grope a pair of real boobs before he died, how his one true wish of having a harem of beautiful ladies by his side will always remain only that, just a dream.

As he lay there, dying and lamenting in sorrow over such other R rated thoughts and dreams, he saw a girl land beside him.

' _Her hair, it's so red….. Just like my blood.'_

"Issei Hyoudou, do you wish to live?"

Before Issei could let out a gurgled reply, Raynare, who apparently had yet to flee, spoke from a distance.

"Aaahh…. Yes…. I see, the crimson princess of ruin….. Master did say something like this might happen, sorry Rias Gremory, but that boy cannot be allowed to be reincarnated into a devil."

As if on cue, about twenty or so rogue priests landed around the group, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Rias, who was kneeling beside Issei, grit her teeth in frustration. If she were alone here, these all would be no more of issue than cannon fodder. But with an injured and dying Issei right here, she couldn't be sure if she would be able to protect and fight at the same time. And the perv needed to be reincarnated now, or else it would be too late for him.

A light spear made their way towards the duo, Rias spread her wings and became ready to fly away from its trajectory, or brace herself from its impact.

But apparently neither was needed as the blonde she had been trailing for the past few days suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed the light spear with his left hand and destroyed it! She then got a good look at his hand, which was bathing in some sort of orange flames covered by purple armour.

( **AN: / just imagine Naruto's hand which punched Toneri covered with Susanoo armour.)**

Unknown to everyone present, Naruto and Shikamaru had been tailing the group from the very beginning, masking their own presence.

"Now now, fallen angel-San, we can't have you skewering the younger sister of a Maou like a kebab can we? So I'll be polite and ask you and your lackeys to leave, before anyone here gets hurt."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and motioned towards Issei, who surprisingly was still breathing. Rias has used the time she had got to perform the very basic of first aid and was in midst of reincarnating him into a devil now, he surprisingly took all eight of her pawn pieces.

"Well, more hurt than they already are."

Raynare who had suddenly become intimidated by the arrival of the two new young devils took a step back. These two were not your run of the mill devils, she could see that much. The blonde in front of her had a similar aura to that of Azazel, he might look all cheerful and sunny, but he just had that commanding battle hardened aura that practically _screamed obey._

This was not clear to the rogue priests around because they charged towards him, head on. Honestly, what were these guys thinking? Did they have a death wish?

Raynare was proven right in her assumption because even before they had even taken a total of five steps towards him, half of them were pierced with spears extending from _their own shadows_.

"Kage Nui No Jutsu, Success."

"My turn." Was all Naruto said, as he charged up a Rasengan and vanished in a crimson flash. Not even a second later, the remaining priests were dead, each with a gaping hole through their chests. Ignoring the fallen angel, who had decided to hightail, Naruto turned behind and looked at Rias, giving off his same equivalent to a thousand light bulbs smile as he helped her stand up.

"And finally, we meet, Rias-san. The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 **Aaaaannnnnndddd cut!**

 **Evil cliff-hanger no jutsu! Mwahahahaha!**

 **I think that there has been some confusion regarding the pairings as of the second chapter. So I will have to make this clear. Apart from the girls I Naruto's harem mentioned in the last chapter, all other pairings from the Narutoverse are canon. Also I have been thinking of adding Akeno to the Harem from HighSchoolDxD universe as well. Review your thoughts on that.**

 **On a completely unrelated note, I had a weird idea of pairing when I was reading a NarutoxHarry Potter crossover fic the other day.**

 **NarutoxCho Chang!**

 **If anyone knows any fics regarding this pairing, do tell me. I would like to explore and read about those.**

 **It is the Holiday season people. I have captured a lot of snow bunnies from the wild, every time you deny me a review, one of these snow bunnies will die. So in the spirit of holidays for the sake of Snow bunnies, Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A DEVIL'S RETURN HOME**

 **-: CHAPTER 4:-**

 **Disclaimer: - I do not own High School DxD or Naruto; both of them belong to their respective authors. If I did, I would make these crossovers canon.**

 **Happy New Year dear readers!**

 **Also, read the author's note at the end.  
**

* * *

 **Location: - ORC Clubroom.**

 **Time: - Late Evening, Same Day as Issei's Reincarnation.**

Considering the time, it was quite unusual for all the activity that was happening around the Occult Research Clubroom right now. Rias and Sona eyed the group of devils that sat before them. Issei had been healed and sent to his home, all he would remember about all that happened tonight would be mostly a bad dream.

Until Rias introduced him to the world of supernatural and his new way life of course.

The Uzumaki King sat with her and Sona at the table, while his pawn sat beside him.

Behind him stood his queen, leading over the rest of the peerage behind her like some sort of leader. Tsunade Senju was a fair-skinned woman with brown eyes and straight blonde hair that parted above her forehead. Her hair had shoulder-length bangs that frame her face and the rest reached her lower-back. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape clearly visible on her forehead.

She also wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She also wore open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels.

But it was not the King, his Pawn or the queen that would have caught the attention of any person who would have decided to walk in on them at this moment.

It was the rest of the peerage. Their choice of dressing, to be precise.

All of them wore exactly similar uniforms, which consisted of black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, sandals with spikes, three pouches on their back-waist, which Rias was sure would have contained a few lethal weapons and a signature spiral tattoo on their shoulder. All of them wore black hooded cloaks over their uniforms, which were now open to reveal the snarling faces of ferocious animals on porcelain masks. All of them carried a short sword strapped to their backs, which had the signature Red Uzumaki spiral etched on its base.

They moved with the grace and poise which could only have belonged to someone who had gone through rigorous military training. As they moved through the rooms and occupied their positions, not a sound was heard, sans the slight whoosh of chilling night air that blew in through the open window and caused the fluttering and billowing of their cloaks as they took their places.

All in all, they painted a very spine-chilling picture together.

Needless to say, the rest of the members of Rias and Sona's peerage were a bit intimidated by the scene they projected together.

"Here you go Uzumaki-san, my own special blend of tea."

Thanking the Raven Haired busty queen for the tea, Naruto began.

"Very well, Rias-San, I believe we haven't been properly introduced yet. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the only remaining heir to the Uzumaki clan, the woman behind me is Tsunade Senju, my queen and the rest of these people are my peerage." He said, finishing off with a charming, foxy smile, which left Rias and her queen flushed and a bit red in the face.

"I must say, Himejima-San, this tea is exceptionally well made." He said, complimenting the girl for the excellent brew.

Akeno brought up her left hand to her face and let out a very girlish, ladylike giggle. Something about the man that sat in front of her just entranced and puzzled her to no end.

"Ara ara, there is no need to be so formal Uzumaki-Kun, after all, we are fellow devils and classmates here, aren't we? You may call me Akeno, _Akeno-chan_." She said, as she kept her left index finger below her lower lip and bent closer to him, bringing her generous chest as close as she could.

"Only if you call me Naruto as well, I was never the one for formalities."

Naruto then gave her a cocky smirk, and disappeared in a crimson flash, reappearing right behind her and spoke in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the lightning queen's spine.

"Oh and a friendly advice _Akeno-Chan_ , Never bite off more than you can chew."

He was back then at his seat faster than anyone else could blink.

Rias decided to stop her queen before she went too far. Though she had to admit, the reddish yellow-blond, spiky hair and blue eyes did kind of make him look cute.

 _Wait where did that come from?_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Shikamaru observed the two young devils and their peerage that sat before them. The way they smiled and laughed together showed that these heiresses did not consider their peerage to be beneath them, this was not just a normal Master-Servant relationship. She truly did consider them as family.

This was good, in his eyes. Seeing no further reason, he looked over to Tsunade and nodded, who in turn ordered the other members to get rid of the masks, which they did.

 **(AN: / I'll be skipping the individual introductions, let's just consider they are happening in the background as following events happen.)**

"Well then, I believe we should move on to further negotiations then?" Asked Sona.

Rias gave a shrug and as the other members of their respective peerages mingled together to introduce themselves to each other, three kings and a pawn moved to a side to talk.

"Hmmmmm… the Name Uzumaki sounds strangely familiar…." Rias trailed off, as she eyed his clan crest.

' _Well, a simple blood red spiral is quite easy to forget, unlike hers…..'_

Sona filled in the gaps for her best friend/rival.

"It's the Uzumaki clan, Rias. They disappeared during the last Civil war. They specialized in sealing arts and kenjustu. The teleportation matrix which we use today was said to have been developed by them."

Naruto couldn't blame the redhead. The Uzumaki had been away from mainstream devil society for far too long now; it was only natural that people would forget about them. He had been through a similar situation back in the elemental nations after Uzushiogakure had been destroyed. Honestly, he was a little surprised that the Sitri heiress knew so much about him and his clan.

Oh well, it only meant more work for him. He liked it better. Working from the bottom all the way to the top rather than just arriving here and being handed over everything like a prince. It had a sense of accomplishment to it.

"It's okay, I assure you. Though I must say, we are much more than a bunch of hyperactive redheads who love seals and swords anymore."

"Which is pretty evident from the strange mix of Magic, Chakra and Senjutsu you possess?"

"Ah, let's just say that the Uzumaki have been places and leave it at that." Naruto said, not wanting to reveal all of his cards all at once.

"As you can see, I already have a completely trained, full peerage here. My only goal right now is to bring back the Uzumaki clan back to its original days of glory and respect amongst the 72 pillars that it used to be."

"That is quite an ambitious, almost impossible dream, for an almost extinct clan." Sona replied, her voice devoid of any condescending tone, or even pity. She was merely stating the facts.

"Meh, it isn't the first time I've decided to do something impossible, it won't be the last either."

Shikamaru added, "as much as disbelieving it sounds, where we come from, the Uzumaki are known for doing the impossible." A mental image of Naruto punching Kaguya after using the reverse sexy harem flooded into his mind. Repressing the shuddering thoughts, he continued. "Honestly, I don't understand half of the shit this idiot has pulled up and got away with until this point."

"Very well then. I admire your dedication, if nothing else Naruto-Kun, I hope we won't have any problems in the future. I'll make sure that a copy of territory division for contracts is sent to you so that we don't have any unwanted standoffs in the future. Which also reminds me, you need a cover like Sona has for the student Council and I have for the ORC if you wish to conduct meetings for your peerage?"

"Nah, I'm cool without one. Only Shikamaru and I will be attending the school. Any of the meetings we wish to hold can take place at the Uzumaki compound."

"For now, you are welcome to join us here at the Occult Research Club anytime you wish, and I urge you to do so."

"I'd say the same for the student council, but _some people_ here are way too lazy for their own good. But still, do not be hesitant in asking for help, should you need any Naruto-San" Sona said, her sentence ending with a glare towards Shikamaru.

' _Mendoukse.'_

Naruto gave a small laugh at his best friend and advisor's behaviour.

' _Same old Shikamaru.'_

"The offer sounds quite enticing Rias-Chan, who knows, I might just take you up on it"

"Well you will need all the acquaintances you can get in your foray into the devil society. So if you would let me, let me have the pleasure of being your first one." Rias said, holding out her hand, with a certain odd gleam in her big emerald eyes, which all pointed towards something bigger being planned here. This did not go amiss by Naruto.

There was no reason to refuse now though.

"Alright then. Pleased to make your acquaintance Rias-San"

"The pleasure is all mine Naruto-Kun" she returned the firm handshake.

One similar talk with Sona later, Naruto and his group was about to leave, before he turned around and said,

"Oh and Rias-Chan, there is one more thing I'd like you to know, which we Uzumaki live by strictly, ' _Nothing is impossible, just statistically improbable'_ ask your brother about it, he should know."

And so they left, the familiar spiral lighting up the room once again, leaving only Rias and Sona in the room. Their peerage had gone by now. Akeno poured both of them another cup of tea as they sat down and mused over yet another player added to the chessboard.

' _Naruto Uzumaki'_

"Those whisker marks of his do make him look kinda cute. Don't you think Akeno?"

"Ufu-ufu looks like our king has developed a certain crush towards our newest blonde, eh Sona-Kaichou?"

"I agree to nothing or deny anything" Rias said with a small pout. "Anyway, you were the one who seemed to be quite interested in getting familiar with him."

"Oooo… is buchou jealous that I will have a place among the young Uzumaki's girls and she won't? I love a little challenge _Rias-Chan….._ "

Knowing how far Akeno and Rias could take their petty little squabbles, Sona decided it was best to stop them before they went too far. "Physical attraction aside, Uzumaki and his peerage are obviously very well trained. Each of them has humongous reserves and look as if they have been trained with martial intent from a young age. I wonder what all he is hiding"

This new king was quite a mystery. And Sona Sitri _loved_ mysteries.

O-O-O

"So Baa-Chan, what are your thoughts on our two resident heiresses?" Naruto asked his adoptive mother.

"From what I've seen, they are every bit of Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer's sister if anything else. Both of them are extremely well trained in clan politics."

"What about their peerage members?"

"Certainly good for their age and experience, considering they lead mostly a civilian life, but nothing to write home about. I am sure you would find stronger peerages out there in the same age bracket out there if you looked. But they carry a lot of clout with their clan names, if nothing else."

' _Things are finally starting to get interesting around here.'_ Naruto thought as he went to bed.

* * *

 **(AN: / I believe answers to a few questions are in order.)**

 **Let's begin with my favourite review yet, by** **Darck Master** **, who probably only came here to read some good ole porn wrote,**

" _ **This piece of shit does not survive another six chapters, another crap in this classification"**_

 **Now I am all for negative reviews, constructive criticism helps a lot. They help me write better and better. More even so than the positive ones. But I really didn't understand what you didn't like about my fic. Do you not like the story? Or this specific crossover itself as a genre?**

 **But then I really don't expect much from someone who hasn't written even one fic and has only smut stories listed as favourites in his account**

 **Dude, you want to watch porn, there are websites for it, go watch it there.**

 **Run0nSentences** **left a review about Naruto's power level.**

 **Though there is no doubt Naruto in six paths mode was powerful, I did not want to make this a fiction where Naruto basically goes** _ **yippee Kay Ya motherfucker!**_ **On every devil, fallen, angel or mushroom's ass he finds. That is the main reason of putting a semi-godlike Naruto here.**

 **To put things into perspective, his peerage is almost as strong as the Lucifer at its highest power, and if there would be a fight between the two, he could** _ **possibly**_ **win, but would sustain heavy damages.**

 **Jlee0799** **posted an interesting point and I'd like to clear that.**

 **When I said Main NarutoxRias in the summary, I meant that this story will focus mainly on their relationship. More so than his other wives right now.**

 **REVANOFSITHLORD**

 **YOU SIR ARE AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN UP ABOVE! You seriously gave me an amazing idea on how to continue this story, though it will come in the sequel.**

* * *

 **Updated harem list.**

 **Naruto's harem. (Naruto universe)**

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Haruno Sakura.**

 **Yukie Fujikaze.**

 **Priestess Shion.**

 **High School DxD Universe**

 **Rias (this story)**

 **Akeno (slight references in this story, more in the sequel)**

 **Yasaka (planned in the sequel DEFINETLY!)**

 **I am running out of excuses now guys. Just read and review, that is all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A DEVIL'S RETURN HOME**

 **-: CHAPTER 5:-  
**

* * *

 **Location: Unknown Island.**

 **Time: Unknown.**

This was it, the supposed end of the world, where the great beast Trihexa was slain and sealed by God himself at the cost of his own life, though the part where god died wasn't public knowledge yet. Thousands and thousands of ancient forbidden seals covered the ground over a blood red spiral. Thunder boomed overhead as dark clouds clashed overhead causing a torrential downpour of heavy rain. Huge whirlpools guarded the island from all sides. Golden chains sprouting from the eye of each whirlpool formed a protective dome overhead. Underneath such heavy protective measures, lay the great beast in its slumber.

Suddenly the spiral glowed crimson, and the chains that formed the dome tightened around with much more intensity than ever before, a natural reaction. Almost as if they could sense the presence of the last living Uzumaki in this world once again.

All through this, The Emperor Beast of Apocalypse slept in its unbreakable cell.

O-O-O

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, leader of the old Satan Faction, Son of the original Lucifer sat casually on his throne in his lair, a golden chalice filled with rich wine held lazily in his right hand. Life was so boring these days. Since his defeat at the hands of the four Maou during the war between The Old and The New faction, he had but one goal, complete domination of all the three races of the supernatural and beyond. All his machinations, all his plans, all his resources had been directed towards this one true goal of his. And he would let the entire of underworld below and heaven above freeze over before he made his dream a reality.

It was exactly at this time when Euclid Lucifuge, his faithful servant and trusted aide made his presence known.

"Milord, it appears our spies have uncovered some interesting news from Kuoh Town." He said, bowing his head.

A tilt of head from the throne was all the indication he got as permission to continue.

"It appears the last surviving Uzumaki has finally made his presence known."

This perked his interest, "Eh….. Uzumaki you say? Do tell more Euclid."

"He has a fully trained peerage my lord, current abilities are unknown, and he has aligned himself with the Gremory and Sitri heiresses. Sadly, this is all we know for now."

"Oh, has he now?"

' _Sirzechs, you sly old dog!'_

Now this is exactly what the son of the original Lucifer was waiting for, something to keep him busy and entertained while his other little minions under the Ouruboros and that damned Grigori did their work. He had originally planned to unseal the Trihexa by using the Sepiroth Grall and the ancient relics. It would have taken years and years to find and unseal it that way. But right here was an opportunity too good to pass on; it would be so much easier to bypass all those infernal security measures only if he had the blood of the very clan who made them in the first place in his hands.

"Very well then Euclid, send twenty of your best men to Kuoh Town _to have_ _a little chat_ with this Uzumaki. He might be the chariot that we will ride in our victory parade when I take my rightful place as the leader of all three factions, or he could be the last nail that drives all of our coffins shut."

"Sir, you do realise that if he is anything like his ancestors this will be a suicide mission for all twenty of my men, right?"

"Alas, the road to the Iron Throne is paved with the blood of the thousands that die for it my friend. I'd be more surprised if they didn't. He wouldn't deserve his family name then."

Such was the brutality of Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Here was a devil that was ready to send twenty of his best men to death just to test the waters. He could care less for the lives of all those innocent devils that followed him blindly as their masters. He had already rolled his dice long ago. This would have mattered little to him, but yet he did it.

Why? Just because he could.

But this was to be expected from the man who killed his own son and left his grandson to fend off for himself after all.

"I'll see to it that it is done my lord."

Rizevim allowed a small smile to grace his lips, everything was falling into place. Soon he would bring the Underworld back to its former glory, ruling above all the other factions with an iron fist. His little minions had already been doing their work. All that was needed was a spark that would ignite the flames of war once again between the three factions. And when they were at their weakest, he would strike. Strike hard and take back what was rightfully his.

O-O-O

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER HER?!"

"Just look at them, going at it again!"

"I bet whatever it is that they are talking about, it's perverted."

Issei paid no heed to whatever other taunts that the other students moving through the corridor sent their way. He just couldn't believe it, Yuuma-Chan, the girl he had so proudly declared as his own girlfriend in front of these two bastards, the girl with whom he had spent his first date with, the girl who…. Who…..

' _Who tried to kill me?'_

He instinctively gripped the area on his chest near his heart where that weird glowing spear had pierced him.

He couldn't believe it. The first thing he did today was talk to his two best friends about what happened yesterday, and they had responded by trying to take his temperature and referring him to the School Nurse.

"I don't really know what you exactly tried to smoke last night buddy, but it sure gave you a weird dream." Matsuda said.

"A really kinky and hot one, by the sounds of it, but just that, a dream" Motohama continued.

"Issei, we are your friends, and we will only say this once, Drugs are bad. Don't get addicted to them."

"But Oppai, that's something different, I wouldn't mind getting addicted to something like that." They both added lecherously at the end.

Even Issei had to let out a sweat drop at that. Just like that, their conversation had moved back to their favourite topic once again.

"GAH! SHUT IT YOU BASTARDS! YOU WONT UNDERSTAND A THING!"

Issei stormed off, trying to find someone who would believe him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the person coming around the corner. He bumped into him and fell down. Nursing his head, he looked up and tried to apologize whoever he had crashed into.

"Ow! Gomenesai! I didn't see where I was going and I just- YOU!"

There in front of him stood one of the two knights of Kuoh academy. He vaguely remembered now, he was also present there that night.

"YOU! You remember Yuuma-Chan don't you?"

Naruto chuckled and offered him a hand to get up.

"And who might you be?"

Naruto of course, was playing around. He knew exactly who the kid was, and what he probably contained. He held nothing against him. He kind of reminded him of Jiraya, minus the skills of course. But then, he too had started as a dead last like him, so maybe this one too had potential.

"Huh? You don't know about me?"

"Well, are you famous or something?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou, one of your underclassmen, one of the perverted trio."

"Huh, doesn't ring a bell."

"Really?! Perviest of the all the Three Pervs, Lust Reincarnate, Someone who would gladly give away their life for a grope of a pair of beautiful Oppai?"

"I wouldn't exactly call that famous, ya know?"

By now a lot of students had seen both of them talking, and let's just say the ladies were not happy.

"Naruto-Senpai! Did he hurt you?"

"Get away from him Naruto-Senpai! You might just catch something from the perv"

"Over here Naruto-Senpai!"

Naruto just let up his hands and waved everyone off

"It's alright ladies, we are just fine."

"Alright Issei, let's go out for a walk."

Without waiting for his affirmation, Naruto pulled him up and went towards the school grounds.

"You were there as well, you remember her, don't you? It cannot be all just a dream; it was all too real to be just a dream."

"Huh? Who were you talking about again?"

"Yuuma-Chan, Yuuma Amano!"

"Hmm, tall girl, raven hair?"

"YES!"

"Brown eyes, cute face, boobs about…. Yay big?" Naruto asked, with his hands in front of Issei's chest, assuming what would have been Raynare's chest size.

"YES! YES!"

"Who went on a date with you and might or might not have rewarded you with a light spear embedded in your chest at the end of it?"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"Never heard of her." He ended in an almost nonchalant tone.

"I kne- WAIT! WHAAAT!"

Laughing to himself, Naruto replied, "I'm just playing, okay?" resting a hand upon his shoulder, he continued, "what happened with you back at that park was very much real, but you need not worry about it now, everything will be explained in due time. Stay safe until then and try not to get stabbed again."

And just like that, he disappeared.

…

…

…

"Naruto-Senpai, Rias-buchou wishes to see you now"

"Alright Koneko-Chan, lead the way."

O-O-O

 **Location: ORC Clubroom**

 **Time: Late evening.**

"So, Rias-Chan what did you need me for?" Naruto asked as he entered the clubroom.

"Ufu-Ufu, did you forget about me already Naruto-kun?" Akeno asked as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello to you too Akeno-Chan." Naruto said in a monotone, paying no heed to their close proximity.

"Well, I and Sona were going to go together for distribution of our contracts. Both her and my peerages coordinate and work together throughout this town to distribute our contracts. Since you are new here, we decided to ask you to come along as well."

"And why exactly do we need to distribute these contracts to humans?"

"Oh! I guess you didn't know then, well there are three ways for any kind of devil to get stronger. The easiest and most basic way is to build up your reserves and reputations by gaining contracts we give out to humans for any kind of work they wish for. The second is to train, up to the point of exhaustion so that your magic reserves grow. The third is by participating in the rating games. The more games you win the higher chances you have of being promoted to ultimate class devils. Both the rating games and training are not as safe as the contract method, but the contract method is slower as well. So most of the devils and their peerage use a combination of both."

Naruto was of course a bit sceptical at first. This sounded awfully a lot like the D-Rank missions he had to take as a genin back during the early days of his shinobi career. If they were anything like that, he would back out right now. He would take training and fighting a war over catching that damn cat any given day of the week! The thought of chasing that hell spawn all over the village still gave him shivers; maybe she was related to Matatabi in some way?

Supressing an internal shudder, he decided to give it a shot. Who knows, this might even be fun.

"Great!" Rias chirped. "Now all that is left is for you to get the costume!"

' _Wait! Nobody said anything about costumes?!'_

O-O-O

"I never thought I'd say this, but this is worse than D-Rank Missions."

"Huh? What are D-rank missions?" Rias enquired.

"Never mind." Naruto replied with a sigh.

The three of them, Naruto, Sona and Rias were standing near the town square, distributing fliers, which were supposed to be Devil contracts, which were used by humans to summon them. It would have been okay only if they hadn't opted to dress in such a weird sense.

The three of them were wearing full body costumes. Sona had been given a big black and white panda costume while Rias had chosen a peach coloured bear one. Apparently, Rias was what people here called an _Otaku_ , people obsessed over Japanese animated TV shows and Comics. These were from one of the newer ones she had watched.

But it wasn't their costumes that bothered Naruto at all.

' _Come to think of it; they do look kind of cute in them.'_

It was his costume, which Rias had picked out.

It was a hot pink bunny costume, complete with the nose attachment for buck teeth and a cottony fluffy tail.

 **(AN: / If you have seen friends, and remember Chandler's Halloween costume, you know what I'm talking about.:-P)**

Yes people, The Crimson Princess of destruction, The Ice Queen and The Kami No Shinobi were standing near the town square, dressed as a Bear, a Panda and a Pink Bunny, distributing Fliers.

And not quite successfully, I might add.

But then, if a Pink bunny came up to you and gave you a slip of paper which said it would summon a devil to do your bidding, you were bound to take it as a joke right?

To add insult to the already festering injury on Naruto's pride right now, there was already a guy right across the street giving out free coupons for Pizza Hut, and he was doing it better than them. The only good thing that came out of this was that no one from his peerage would be able to see him dressed like this.

' _Oh, Only if Konohamaru could see me now. He would be down on the floor laughing his guts out.'_

"Look Rias-Chan, I may be new to this Devil Business and everything, but I am pretty sure this is _not_ how Devils are supposed to gain contracts."

"In my defence, Rias forced me to wear these costumes Naruto-San, believe me when I tell you this; this is _not_ how we usually do things around here."

"You are way too stuck up Sona-Chan, live a little! _This is fun!_ "

Both Sona and Naruto could only give out a sweat drop at that comment.

Suddenly, her eyes grew sharper and her mood turned sombre, as the crest of the Gremory House glowed in the palm of her hand.

"Issei has been attacked again; we must go and help him."

"Very well then, but we first move to a more secluded place to use the teleportation circle."

And so the three of them ditched their costumes and ran, hoping to reach the pervert as quickly as possible.

Naruto might have been looking like he was not having a very good time distributing fliers dressed as a bunny, but on the inside, his instincts had remained sharp as ever. He knew they had been surrounded by a lot of enemies from the beginning itself, and were now being tailed. But he did nothing to call them out. His ANBU Guard, which consisted of Team 7, his best friend Shikamaru and Temari had surrounded them from the very beginning. They couldn't leave their Hokage just like that now, could they? They could have taken them down that very instant, and no one would have been the wiser, but he just had a feeling that there was more to this than just Rogue devils. And he intended to find out why. Also, his main concern right now was Issei; he had to reach him first.

' _Meh. I was itching for a good fight to happen anyway'_ he thought, cracking his knuckles. The hunter would soon become the hunted.

But a horrible thought came over his mind as he ran. His ANBU guard had never left his side. Which could only mean one thing…

' _What if Kakashi-Sensei took pictures?'_

O-O-O

Issei Hyoudou was running for his life with all the energy his skinny teenager body could muster up. Behind him, his would be executioner trailed after him lazily, taking pleasure in all the fear and helplessness he caused his soon to be next victim.

How did Issei end up in such a situation of all places you ask...?

 _Flashback…._

 _It was late evening and the sun had set, the entire day, while Issei had been at school, he had a massive headache. Almost as if he shouldn't be here. Like he should find the darkest closet he could find near him and stay inside until nightfall. But he had ignored those pangs in his head. Now as went back home, he could feel the difference. It was almost as if he could see clearer at night, hear better at night. He could see everything around him in so much clarity, make out the finest details in his surroundings as well, much better than he had been able to at day, he could hear the faintest of noises, the creak of the old see saw across the park, the cricket chirping as it sat on a tree trunk across the road. Everything was so detailed that frankly, it was scary._

 _So it came as a bit of surprise to Issei when he bumped into a man for the second time that day._

" _OW! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING WILL YA!"_

 _But unlike the first person he had met this morning, this man did not even think of turning back and offering him a helping hand, instead he chose to just ignore him and just walk away._

 _Issei, from his position on the ground had shouted, "Hey! The least you could do is apologize for bumping into me you jerk!"_

 _The man just tilted his head to the side and showed him a sinister grin, which was looking even more evil by the full moon which cast an eerie and ominous glow behind his back._

 _He was a tall man with broad shoulders and a muscled built. He wore a grey trench coat and a black hat, which covered most of his hair, leaving only two silvery black bangs to fall down on the side of his tanned and scarred face._

 _It was exactly at this moment that Issei had realised that he probably might have made a mistake. Everything about this man just sent off all the kind of warning bells in his head._

 _Then he started to speak._

" _Ooohh… Look what we have here? A stray? You know what this means right?"_

" _Wh- wha- what are you talking about?" Issei said, as he started to back away from him._

" _I can do whatever I want to do with you."_

 _The surroundings suddenly changed around them, they sky suddenly turned purple around them forming a dome, a barrier of sorts._

" _A green little stray devil? This makes it all the more enjoyable! Filth probably killed his own master before he even knew about him! Now stay still and die scum!"_

 _Two big light spears formed in his hands which he threw at blinding speeds and deadly accuracy. Issei barely managed to dodge them. One of them grazed his left shoulder._

 _He clutched it in pain and screamed. It was pain like he had never felt before. The only thing that mattered right now was survival. So he ran._

 _Flashback End…_

This brings us to the present. Issei kept running and trying to dodge all those weird glowing spears that somehow, hurt so much.

"You know you cannot win little devil, so why don't you just sit still and let me finish you off? I'll try to make it as painful as possible."

He then formed two large spears in his hands and threw them, which pierced both of his knees from behind, just above the calves. Issei let out a blood curdling scream and fell down. His attacker formed yet another light spear and pierced his shoulder, pinning him to the ground.

 _'Please, somebody help me. Anybody!'_

His attacker had formed a final spear in his hands and was walking towards him in a very calm fashion, knowing that there was no hope for him now.

"I'll let you know my name, as it will be the very last thing that you hear before you die, pathetic little stray, my name is Dohnaseek."

He threw it yet again, this time aiming for the heart.

" **Doton: Doryūheki** **"**

An extremely thick and powerful, chakra infused wall suddenly erupted between his spear and his victim, preventing him from further harm, while the crest of the Gremory clan suddenly materialized from thin air, bringing out all the three high class devils.

"Aaahh…. The crimson haired princess of ruin! I should have known." The now known Dohnaseek said.

"This is devil territory and the boy you just attacked is my pawn. This means he is under the protection of the Gremory household. You are trespassing filthy crow! So leave, before I make you!" Rias said as she charged up the power of destruction in her right hand.

"Very well then Rias Gremory, but ill offer you this one advice before I leave. Keep your pets on a tighter leash. It's lucky for your little servant that I found him before anyone else of my fallen angels; I like to play with my prey before I devour them. Who knows, next time I might just aim my spear a little too close to his heart….. "

With that he vanished.

Sakura had taken this time to provide healing aid to Issei. Rias might have been too busy with the fallen angel, but Sona had kept her eyes perfectly trained on Sakura, as she healed Issei. She watched as a green, almost ethereal glow encased her hands like a glove while she moved it over his wounds.

To her utter surprise, Issei's wounds began to heal themselves. She watched with wide eyes as the gaping hole in his legs closed in on themselves, muscle and tissue re-joining together. The pierced skin mended together on itself, returning to a healthy pink from the deathly pale colour it had moments ago. The only proof that there ever was a wound there in the first place were the holes in his clothes where the light spear had pierced him, dried blood and a light scar.

Naruto knew that even with the fallen angels leaving, things were far from over yet. He could sense the group of devils closing in on their location, and fast.

' _17…..18…..19…..20. Good, all of them are here. '_

Rias was about to take Issei back to his home when a dagger was thrown at the group at lightning speeds from a nearby tree, probably tempered with Holy water.

Before anyone could even move, Naruto had caught the dagger by its hilt between its fingers and thrown it back at his assailant, coating it a bit with wind chakra.

Thump!

A muffled scream was heard, and then a devil fell down from the tree down on the ground, holding a bloody stump which two seconds ago, used to be his shoulder. The dagger had surgically sliced clean through his shoulder blade. The missing arm, which was dangling from the tree, by the very dagger he had thrown. The blade was embedded deep into the trunk of the tree, and held the arm by a tiny piece of fabric of its now bloodied sleeve.

"The rest of you can come out now; I know you are out there."

In Rias and Sona's opinion, his voice sounded calm, too calm in fact. It did not sound at all like he had just sliced of another devil's arm in a matter of seconds. Honestly, he sounded like a ten year old playing hide and seek in the park.

Nineteen other devils wearing black cloaks and their faces hidden surrounded them. Their leader stepped forward and said in a commanding sort of voice,

"Naruto Uzumaki, our leader wishes to meet you. Come peacefully and we will let this one attack slide."

Although he tried to not show it, he was a bit intimidated by this young devil. He had killed one of their men like it was nothing in the blink of an eye. Everything from his posture to the look in his eyes showed that this man in front of him was a trained killer.

"Hmmm… and what if I say no?" he asked with a smirk and a tone like he was discussing he weather.

"You might be strong, but even you cannot take on so many enemies at once, we will take you with us, Boss asked for you to be delivered to him, he didn't ask how exactly you are to be delivered. I am sure you can still be of use without an arm or a leg" one cocky devil stepped forward and said. Though he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"And who said he is alone?" a voice behind the same devil said.

Before he could turn around and get a good look at his attacker, a fist covered in lightning erupted from his chest through his back, killing him before he could even make another sound.

The park was flooded yet again, this time by the Hokage's personal guard, surrounding everyone else.

"You didn't think we would leave our taichou unattended now would you?" Kakashi asked as he removed his bloodied fist from his victim with a sickening squelch.

Rias and Sona looked horrified, while Naruto looked calm as ever, hands inside his pockets, leaning against one of the trees in the park, giving off what he considered was the best Sasuke impression.

"Oh and guys, one thing before we get started." Naruto said, pointing a finger at the leader of the fools who dared attack him and his friends.

"Leave that one alive."

The man in question could only hope he hadn't said that.

O-O-O

"Aren't you going to help them?" questioned Rias.

"Relax, each one of us have faced far worse than a bunch of Devils, all of us have been in life threatening situations since we were twelve, Kakashi sensei has been since he was seven."

Sona was going to question him further but a loud boom stopped her; she looked towards the battlefield to see Sakura, who had punched a devil right in the gut.

O-O-O

"Shannaro!" Sakura shouted as she threw a mean right hook Laced with chakra right in one of the devil's gut from his side. The devil in question fell to the ground, coughing blood and creating a massive crater. Cracks appeared on the ground as the rogue devil's body was blasted to smithereens, blood and guts flew through the air, making it rain blood.

O-O-O

"You guys have told me a lot about your own peerage and their abilities, but none of you know about mine, so I'll start right here." Naruto said, as the fighting in front of them continued.

Where I come from, boys and girls are assigned into special squads of four. Three students in training led by a jounin sensei. Each squad is made for a special purpose, like mine for instance. My squad, which was squad 7, was led by Kakashi-sensei, who is now a knight under my peerage led me, Sakura and Sai. We were the frontline strikers and assault team. The heavy hitters. Kakashi sensei and Sai both are extremely talented, have high Chakra reserves for their age and rely on speed and precision.

On the battlefield, Sai had managed to ensnare four of the devils with ink serpents and had sent a pair of ink lions after the others who had tried to attack from behind. Kakashi made quick use of his chidori to finish off the trapped devils and sent a lightning dragon to assist Sai.

"Sakura is my rook and is the strongest in terms of physical strength in my entire peerage, only matched by my queen, Tsunade Senju. She was her personal apprentice for many years and is a great healer as well."

Sakura, who was now littered with a few minor cuts and bruises here and there, punched another devil right in the skull, making it explode with her sheer power, even before the body could fly off and ram itself into the nearest wall.

Shikamaru and Temari were both parts of a squad which was more of a "Detect threat-Dispose threat" kind of squad. Temari too is a knight like Kakashi and has high speed and reflexes, which support her wind style techniques perfectly. Shikamaru might look lazy and unmotivated, but he has the sharpest mind out of all of us. He is a perfect strategist. He has an IQ of well over 200, and has been my advisor for quite a few years.

On the battlefield, Shikamaru used the shadow stitching jutsu on multiple enemies to pierce their wings and limbs, while Temari used her battle fan to finish them off. They used their own collaboration jutsu, which they had perfected all those years ago in demon country, where Shikamaru used a combination of the Kagemane and Kage nui No jutsu to bind and trap his opponents and Temari used her most powerful wind Justu, the Summoning blade dance to slice them in half.

Together they form the ANBU Guard for the Hokage, the best of the best, elite of the elite. Their sole duty and job is to protect the Hokage's life. In this case, me.

Three devils who had somehow escaped the slaughter that took place a few minutes ago slowly crept up from behind the trio and jumped on them, each holding a dagger aimed at a vital point.

Rias and Sona wanted to shout but after seeing such carnage and being so close to death, any hope they might have had of warning Naruto was struck in their throats as a silent scream.

But apparently it was not needed, as a golden claw made of orange chakra erupted from his back and covered all three of them, basking them in its protective and warm glow as Naruto was covered in a strange orange chakra cloak with black stripes as markings with nine black balls floating behind him, each with a picture of a snarling tailed beast on it.

His eyes turned golden, with cross slits for pupils and an even darker orange iris.

Golden chakra chains erupted from the ground, which were covered with black flames at their tips and binded the three rogue devils together, before mercilessly slaughtering them into pieces.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, Kami no shinobi."

Both Sona and Rias, who up until this point had been terrified somehow felt at peace when they were covered with the strange orange chakra shroud. His mesmerising golden eyes just seemed to calm them down in a way nothing had been able to before. The fact that he had been able to use his own body as a shield to protect those two only solidified their earlier beliefs.

The leader of the group, who had seen it all happen under a matter of minutes, was still too dazed to even move from his place. Finally snapping to his senses, he decided to take a wiser course of action than to face this monster and made a run for it.

He hadn't gotten very far away when he was suddenly stopped in his tracks; he turned around to see his own shadow connected with that damned Nara's, and a golden chain binding his ankle which came out of the Uzumaki's back.

"You didn't think I forgot about you now, did you?"

He gave no answer.

"I suppose it's futile asking who sent you to try and capture me, isn't it?"

The devil, which was now brought to his knees and had his arms spread by his side spat at Naruto's feet a mixture of spit and blood and answered.

"Try your worst scum; I will never betray my master for the likes of you."

Sai punched him in the gut to make their point across. He coughed up blood again.

"I must say I am disappointed. Is this the worse you can do? I've had little babies punch me harder ngh-" whatever he was going to say next was silenced as Kakashi brought out a kunai and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Rias and Sona, who were frozen on the spot, just realized that a T&I Session was taking place in front of them, live. Unable to handle the gory picture, they threw up on the spot. Both of them, heaving their late lunches.

Seeing the conditions of the two girls behind him, Naruto decided to end it early. Giving a signal to Kakashi to stop, he said.

"I don't have time to play games; it seems we will have to do this the hard way then."

His eyes turned blood red and black, the cursed reverse atomic spiral of his best friend showing up in his blue eyes once again.

' _Watch over me Sasuke.'_

"Tsukuyomi!"

Not even a second later, a blood curdling, bone chilling scream was heard from the devil.

Rias and Sona, who were hunched over looked at Naruto from the corner of their eyes and gasped. His eyes had changed colour once again, but this time it wasn't the golden and cross slits. They were black and blood red, a reverse atomic structure with a three pointed star in the centre of his black and red eyes. Both of these eyes held great power, but while the golden ones sent a calming soothing aura over anyone they watched, these were the exact opposite. Nothing in their life they had seen looked so dark and menacing. These eyes withheld great sorrow and pain; they couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of arduous journey Naruto must have went through to have attained such eyes. Both of them instinctively hugged the clones as tight as they could, burying their faces into their shoulders, which had been holding on to their hair as they threw up.

Looking over to the others, he gave a slight nod, the area was soon cleaned up, the Uzumaki spiral lit up beneath the group once again and they had all vanished together.

O-O-O

After they had arrived at the ORC Clubroom that night and both Rias and Sona had calmed down, Naruto asked Rias to summon her brother to the school.

As soon as news reached Serafall and Sirzechs ears that their sisters had been caught in crossfire between a group of rogue devils and Naruto and his peerage, they rushed to the human world as fast as they could.

The transportation runes of Gremory and Sitri glowed in the clubroom and out came Serafall leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer, both of their masks of cheeriness and goofiness all but gone.

"Who was it? Who dared to touch my little sister!" both of them asked in a low, completely serious voice.

Nothing could have prepared them for the answer Naruto gave them.

"Relax, Sirzechs, your sister is fine. I'll explain everything to you soon enough. But before we begin, why don't you tell me all you know about Rizevim Livan Lucifer."

* * *

 **(AN: / Finally, this chapter is done! Longest chapter yet! Took a lot outta me to write honestly. I thought that this story was going way too sunshine and rainbows for my liking, so I introduced this plot twist. I kind of drew a parallel from the Narutoverse how Kaguya played Madara who played Obito who in turn played the entire of the elemental Nations for a spin. Rizevim is the same character here. Causing all kinds of mayhem and chaos to further his one true goal. Kind of like Moriarti from Sherlock.**

 **Shizune and Temari's positions have been exchanged as well.**

 **Also a lot of people have been asking me to add Shizuka to the Harem, so I'll do it. But I need ideas for exactly how Shion, Koyuki and Shizuka, who will remain Non- combatants, are to be reincarnated as devils. Up until now, I've had a few lame ideas and I need some outside inspiration. So let me know in the reviews.**

 **One new character has been added to the Harem list from High School DxD Universe.**

 **Sona Sitri.**

 **Before anyone kills me, I'll just say this.**

 **I've read a lot of these crossovers and most of them showed Rias and her peerage in a negative light when Naruto is paired with Sona. So I decided to do something a bit different. It will be shown in the next or the chapter after that. I'll try to make a Tsundere kind of character of hers. Let me know your thoughts on it.)**

 **Final Harem List. (This won't change now, no additions or removals)**

 **Naruto's harem. (Naruto universe)**

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

 **Haruno Sakura.**

 **Yukie Fujikaze.**

 **Priestess Shion.**

 **Shizuka.**

 **High School DxD Universe**

 **Rias (this story)**

 **Akeno (slight references in this story, more in the sequel)**

 **Yasaka (planned in the sequel DEFINETLY!)**

 **Sona Sitri (planned in this story)**

 **Oh yeah! Read and review! It will further the cause of World Peace and probably stop Global Warming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A DEVIL'S RETURN HOME**

 **-: CHAPTER 6:-**

 **WARNING:- I am unfamiliar with Christian mythology and history. Whatever I have written is based off on what I could understand on Google and Fandom websites for High School DxD if there are any inconsistencies, I apologize in advance.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin!  
**

* * *

 _Previously, on A Devil's Return Home,_

 _The transportation runes of Gremory and Sitri glowed in the clubroom and out came Serafall leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer, both of their masks of cheeriness and goofiness all but gone._

" _Who was it? Who dared to touch my little sister!" both of them asked in a low, completely serious voice._

 _Nothing could have prepared them for the answer Naruto gave them._

" _Relax, Sirzechs, your sister is fine. I'll explain everything to you soon enough. But before we begin, why don't you tell me all you know about Rizevim Livan Lucifer."  
_

* * *

 **Present Time.**

 **Location: ORC Clubroom.**

 **Time: Late Evening.**

Both of the Great Maou's stifled a gasp when they heard the name of the son of the original Lucifer. If anywhere, anyhow, Rizevim Livan Lucifer was involved; it was not a good thing, for anyone. Sirzechs steeled himself, his goofy personality and Childish Humour all but gone. His face took a calm, stony expression. This was not the sis-con Sirzechs Gremory, who would shout out his sister's name whenever he saw her, but rather Sirzechs Lucifer, the Strongest of the four Maou, who led his faction through the civil war. Serafall as well, knew this was no time for childish games and turned extremely serious, resorting to her Leviathan persona.

"Very well Uzumaki-San, let's talk. But first, Rias and Sona, I need you and your peerages to leave this room before we begin."

"But Onii-Sama we-" Rias and Sona were both about to protest when Serafall interrupted them.

"Sona Sitri, I did not ask you. This is not a request. No questions. _Leave_. _Now_." Her voice had a bit of steel to it.

Sona was shocked. She knew her sister was powerful, being one of the four Maou and everything, but she had hardly ever called her by her full name. She had always been her little So-tan. Realizing the seriousness of the situation, she pulled Rias away and ordered her peerage to leave as well. Rias was about to protest once again, but one look from her brother silenced her. So she followed and asked her own peerage to come along as well.

Once the door was closed, Sirzechs entwined his fingers between his chin, his elbows propped up on the table and began.

"Very well Naruto, Tell me everything."

O-O-O

Outside the room, Rias, Akeno and Sona sat together, discussing between themselves. What could be so serious about this Rizevim Lucifer that could cause their elder siblings in such a way? And why was Naruto involved in all of this? And how did he know her brother so well?

Sona and Akeno too, were thinking along the same lines. Sona had seen the mysterious Uzumaki and his peerage at work, and it terrified her. Yet she knew, this had barely scrapped the true power of his group. She had seen his eyes change and his body covered by that powerful orange cloak as he protected them, and she couldn't help but still keep thinking of those golden mesmerizing eyes that held such a calm, yet powerful aura in them. Fighting down a blush that threatened to adorn her cheeks, she went back to discussing the events of the night with her two friends.

O-O-O

"And then I asked Rias and Sona to call both of you here." Naruto had just ended describing the events that had led up to this point to the leader of the devils. And the Lucifer was not pleased.

"This is bad Sirzechs. If Rizevim has taken an interest in Naruto, this could only mean one thing. And we are not prepared for something like that, not yet at-least."

"Honestly Serafall, I don't think we will ever be able to be prepared to face if I think I know what Rizevim plans to unleash."

"What does she mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki-san, I believe it's time we told you why exactly your clan was attacked during the civil war in the first place." Serafall answered.

"The devils belong to the three great factions who are a part of Christian Mythology. While the Angels, who live up in heaven are led by the Archangel Michael, the Fallen Angels now led by The Governor General Azazel and The Devils led by the four Maou have made the Underworld their home." Sirzechs continued.

"When Lucifer The Silver Morningstar first fell from Grace of our Father, he developed the Maou system along with his own followers here in the underworld, and the devil race came to be. Life was good for us devils. We lived here in the underworld, while the angels lived up in heaven."

"Soon the devils divided amongst themselves based on their specialities and formed clans, or the 72 pillars of devil society, as we call them."

"But soon, the sin that defines the most basic of all of us devils took place in the Lucifer's heart. The sin of greed. He had managed to give rise to a complete society different and without the influence of his father. So why shouldn't he be allowed to make changes to others as well? He decided to conquer all the other three factions by waging war against them, to become their one true king, where he would rule over with an iron fist."

"A foolish devil with dreams of power and grandeur. A devil who decided to wage war simply because he couldn't be the one true king of all." Naruto stated in a cold voice. This story was becoming too much like his story in the elemental nations for his liking.

"Yes, exactly Uzumaki-San." Serafall said, quite surprised by the young devil's take on the whole situation.

"And so began the Great War amongst the three factions. Countless lives were loss on each side. The bloodiest exchange to ever take place amongst the supernatural took place."

"Believe it or not, Father loved all of us equally, no matter the choices we made in our lives. To him, we were all his children, seeing his own children, who had been siblings once and their descendants fight and spill each other's blood, pained him to no end."

"So when the great beast of apocalypse, the Trihexa suddenly appeared on the battlefield where the three factions fought, he took it upon himself to seal him away, and end this fighting for once and for all."

"Nobody knew how exactly the Trihexa appeared on the battlefield that day, all we know that it is a sentient being that knows only one thing, to kill. Kill and destroy everything in its path. It doesn't care who or what it kills or destroys. All it cares about is carnage and causing death."

"Can you imagine it Uzumaki-san? A beast so powerful that even with the power of all the three factions combined, we were barely able to put a scratch on it."

"You could say that I have I vague idea, yeah." Naruto said as the image of large beast with ten tails and a lone red sharingan eye invaded his mind, causing incomprehensible destruction with a simple whip of his tail. The other members of his peerage winced and shuddered.

"The only beings who can probably match it in its power are the great red and Ophis the Ouruboros white dragon."

"Anyway, after the beast of cataclysm was defeated, the three factions called for a truce, but it was more like a ceasefire/cold war if anything else. Since then, we've had a few skirmishes here and there in between, but nothing major." Sirzechs said.

"But apparently, this was not enough for Rizevim Livan Lucifer. This Delicate and Shaky peace we had obtained wasn't enough to him. He thought that we Devils had gone too soft over the years and sought to take control over the Devil Faction, hoping to bring back things the way they were. So a Civil War erupted between The Old Faction, led by him and his fellow Maou's and The New Faction, led by me and the Current Maou."

"This is where you come in Uzumaki-San, not a lot of people know this, but during the Great war, our Father, had a little help."

"A little help known as the Uzumaki Clan. When God sealed the Trihexa away, he had a help from the members of the Uzumaki clan, who held the demon in place using a multitude of seals. They designed its prison and helped god seal him away in his cage."

"This piece of information was kept secret and was closely guarded, but somehow got leaked. The Uzumaki were a battle hardened warriors and a clan filled with hyperactive little devils, yet they were unlike most of the devils, a little peaceful. They liked being left to themselves, never going looking for attention."

"So you can imagine how much chaos this one piece of information must have caused in all the three factions. Devils and rogue fallen angels all hunted any and every Uzumaki they could find. In their opinion, such a great power was unfit to be present in the hands of a single clan. We believed that they had been eliminated down to the last one, but apparently, I was wrong." Serafall ended

"So you see now Naruto-San, why Rizevim requires you. He needs your blood under his power to release the great beast of apocalypse." Sirzechs finally said, coming to the end of his story.

"And Sirzechs knows how things went on from there, Serafall-San. I will get to Rizevim in a bit, but first me and my peerages have some questions for you."

"You told us pretty much everything about this Lucifer guy and this war, but there is one person who you did not mention. And that is exactly who I am curious about." Shikamaru asked.

"And who might you be talking about?" Serafall asked.

"The Biblical God, of course." Kakashi said.

"What of him?" Sirzechs asked, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"He is dead, isn't he?" Naruto asked.

"Preposterous! Why would you think something like that Uzumaki-San? To think that the all-powerful Biblical God would die?" Serafall bluffed.

"Let me tell you this Serafall-Sama, I and my peerage might seem young, but we've seen enough to know that even gods, heck…. Even Primordials can die. Where we come from, religion wasn't much of a thing, except a bit of an inclination towards Shintoism. But everyone still believed in a golden rule back in the Elemental Nations, which Mother Nature has given us. _'If it breathes, it's gotta die at some point._ '" Naruto stated.

"And the signs are all there." Kakashi said.

"It first caught my attention when you specifically asked for both of your sisters to leave, which might not have been that big a deal, we could just have brushed it off as clan business and left it at that."

"But then you told us about this Trihexa, how powerful it is."

"Even if we consider the biblical god as an all-powerful entity Sirzechs-san, when you told us that the three factions couldn't defeat this beast together, it got my gears whirring." Shikamaru added.

"The leaders of all the three factions might be powerful in their own right, but according to you, were nothing compared to The Biblical God, who they each have descended from. This can only mean one thing, that when their might is combined together; it should at least come quite close to matching His own power at least." Tsunade said.

"Then there is the fact that there always only was a cease fire, never true peace, which would have ideally happened if there was a higher power than the three factions watching over."

"And there is the final piece, the man himself, Rizevim Lucifer. Considering that he is the direct descendant of the one guy who kick-started the great war and is the cause of civil war amongst devils himself, you'd think god would want to end his existence as soon as he can." Naruto ended with a little chuckle.

"We also have quite the history with Uzumaki sealing methods regarding demons." Sakura said. "And they _always_ cost a life." She said, with a glance towards Naruto.

"This leads us to a very simple conclusion." Shikamaru said with a tired sigh. " _The all-powerful Biblical God is dead,_ or seriously crippled maybe, unable to perform his duties." He added with an afterthought.

"Really, it's a surprise people haven't figured it out already." Ino said. "You'd think there was something in the water-" her comment was shut down as Serafall Sitri had formed an ice spear in her hand. This bunch of kids had uncovered one of the greatest guarded secrets of the underworld like a little school's puzzle. What if they went out and told this to everybody? It would lead to utter chaos! Last living Uzumaki or not, she had to deal with them, now.

In a flash, Naruto's entire peerage was around her, the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air as Kakashi had a hand encased in purple lightning near her neck, while Sai' s ink lions surrounded her from all sides, led by Akamaru and Kiba. Shino had his hands out of his pockets, and there was a faint buzzing sound, as if something was about to come out of his sleeves. Hinata had two flaming purple lions formed in her hands, as she took her clans gentle fist stance. Lee was poised on the ceiling directly above, a green aura covering him, as he opened the gates. Shikamaru had stopped the spear in her hands with his shadow while the rest of his peerage had various sharp Kunai pointed at her vital spots.

"Give me one good reason Sirzechs." Serafall said through gritted teeth. The shadow's grip was surprisingly tight.

' _So fast!'_ Serafall thought. She could have got out of this easily, she was the second strongest Maou after all, but she would suffer serious injuries. Then there was the king himself, who had not made a move yet. He still sat on his end of the table, his facial features replicating Sirzechs in every way possible.

Naruto and Sirzechs looked at each other, with a smirk on their faces, mirroring each other perfectly. Both of them knew they would be able to control their sides if things went south. So they just sat there, watching each other.

' _Such intellect and power combined! And they said mine was a peerage of monsters.'_ Sirzechs thought, with a small internal chuckle.

"Stand back Serafall, we didn't come here to spill blood." Sirzechs commanded.

Naruto too clicked his fingers, and everyone was back at his side. Though now everyone had adopted a rather stiff position. They were now ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"I believe with the recent revelations that have come to light, we can come to an agreeable decision Naruto-san. And no- one needs to get hurt here. All I ask of you is to keep whatever that is said here a secret. "

"You have my word, Lucifer-Sama. I wasn't planning on telling about it to anyone even before."

Serafall sighed in relief. It wouldn't do well if someone took to the skies to shout about the death of the biblical god.

"I also have a favour to ask of you Naruto-San." Sirzechs said.

"And what would that might be?"

"Train both Rias and Sona's peerages."

"Wait what?!" Serafall shouted.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. Tsunade too, looked interested in this conversation now.

"Exactly as I said, the threat of Rizevim Lucifer is too great to ignore. It won't be every time Naruto-San will be around to protect them. And this won't be the last attack that might happen here in Kuoh town. I can feel it. Something has started to stir up and it will be big. A storm is coming Serafall. And I want to protect both of our sisters the best way I can."

"Even then, we both are well enough capable to train them Sirzechs. Why would you put your faith in one boy and his peerage?"

It was a valid question. Apart from the fact that Naruto was more than capable of training his sister, it also gave them a chance to bond together. But no one needed to know that part. Time was running out for the Lucifer and he had to act fast. So much to do, so little time.

"Show her." Naruto said.

"Everything?" Sirzechs asked with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Don't leave out one bit." It was Shikamaru this time who spoke.

 _ **One long ass jump through the memories and an explanation later again.**_

Serafall leviathan was a cheerful and bubbly person by nature. At a young age, she had decided that she would never let the small happy goofy child inside her die, no matter how old she got. She absolutely abhorred how crazy and struck up the older devils acted. To this resolution she had made herself, she decided to put a ryo in a jar every time she acted like her elders or went speechless. The jar had apparently filled itself during the course of war quite well, but hadn't been of much ever since. But this time…..

"This….. This…" it looked like she would need whole wad of notes and Sake this time. Lots of it.

"This is exactly why we fought the war Sirzechs, so that the next generation of children could grow up just like that, children! Do you think it's safe to do this?" Serafall asked, with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"It must have been a noble sentiment at that time, I agree. But it has led to these people being too lax in everything they do. I remember someone from the Phenex clan boasting about his experience in the Rating Games. How he had won thirty-five of them. It was a bit annoying in my opinion."

Kiba let out an unnatural cough that sounded like 'Bullshit.'

"As Kiba rightly said, Bullshit. These Rating Games will not give you experience. Experience gives you experience. Do you honestly think, right now if a war were to break out between the three factions, half of these _stars of the rating games_ would survive the first fight?"

Serafall had no answer to that.

"You know this as well as I do, there are no do overs in war. You won't split up in a shower of golden light and get another chance like some video game character. How do you hope for the peace you have achieved to maintain, when the generation you have fought with your lives on the line to protect, doesn't know how to protect and defend the next generation as properly as you have?"

"He's right Serafall, we have been too lax in moulding the younger generation. It's time we stepped up. And that is exactly why I want him to train them."

"I'll do it of course, but I do want something in return as well." Naruto said.

"And what would that might be?" Serafall asked.

"A favour if you will, from each one of you. Consider it as my price for training them."

"I want a meeting with the creator of evil pieces, Ajuka Beelzebub from you Serafall-Sama. I have something on my possession that I might need looking at." Naruto said, as he fingered the three broken Pawn pieces in his pocket he had recovered in Uzushiogakure.

"I can do that." Serafall replied.

"From you Sirzechs-Sama, I need you to make the knowledge of The last Uzumaki and his peerage's existence public. And form a Hunter squad out of us."

"I'll see what I can do Uzumaki-san"

Serafall had a million thoughts running through her mind. Hunter squads were a thing of the past. Formed during the peak of Civil War amongst devils by the new faction, Hunter squads were covert operatives of capable devils that were dispatched by their leaders. Held in high regard, they were meant to do all the dirty work assigned to them by their leaders. They carried sabotage, assassination of rogue and enemy devils and took out exceptional threats include high-risk infiltration into enemy territory, dealing with extremely strong enemy devils, tracking, surveillance, interrogating the enemy to learn information and missions requiring specially trained devils. They basically acted like the secret service for the devils who they were command under. It was a dark job.

Age, background, gender, or clan bore no significance in selection within the Hunter squads; once joined, they underwent hard-core training, and begin wearing masks to conceal their identity, leading to them using code names to identify each other, given out on a need to know basis only. But everyone in the three factions knew them only if by their reputation. While the frontline fighters enjoyed the glory and adoration from their supporters by fighting on the battlefield with their enemies, Hunter squads worked in the shadows. There were even rumours of them being trained to kill themselves if ever captured. A fallen Hunter squad devil's body was to be destroyed on the spot by the rest of his/her members of the peerage. Only a white envelope with condolences and gratitude for their service was sent to his/her family members.

Often they had to do things they wished they didn't have to. They didn't participate in the rating games either. Due to the actions of the group, one could appear changed and corrupted of kindness. Forming such a unit within their army was one of the toughest decision Sirzechs had to make when they fought the war.

Serafall wondered why Uzumaki would specifically want to form a hunter squad. Was it because of what he used to be before he came here? Or was it something else? So many questions, so little time.

O-O-O

Outside the room, Rias and Sona were getting impatient. They had heard muffled voices coming from the room and had closely tried to follow what was happening inside, but apparently the room had been sealed soundproof. All they could do now was wait. Rias was about to knock on the door when suddenly it opened once again and Sirzechs popped his head out.

"Ah, Ria-tan! Just the person I was looking for! Would you mind coming in, and bring everyone else with you as well."

After everyone had gathered together comfortably, Serafall began.

"Well, after the events that took place tonight, Sirzechs and I have decided on some changes which will be occurring around while both Sona and Rias remain here in the Human Realm."

"First of all, Naruto here had kindly agreed to train both of your peerages while he is here in exchange for a small favour. So both of you and your peerage will be meeting him at the Uzumaki clan compound at a time decided on your leisure."

"There will also be some changes that will occur around here while you are hunting strays or trespassing fallen angels."

"Two, any rogue exorcists, fallen angels or stray devils more than five or powerful as five will not be handled by you or your peerage. They are to be reported to Uzumaki-San, who will deal with them as he sees fit."

Before any of them could protest further, Sirzechs held up a hand and said, "you didn't let me finish. Considering the circumstances, I've decided to appoint Uzumaki-San and his peerage as the active Hunter Squad for Kuoh town. "

Sona and Rias both paled at this declaration. Even though they were young, they had heard about Hunter Squads. To have an opportunity to train under one would be amazing. But then, another thought entered their minds. Both of them had heard about the notorious reputation the Hunter Squads carried, there must be something in Naruto and his peerage for Sirzechs to give them the position. And they both intended to find out what it was.

"Third and lastly, if you ever find something fishy while performing a contract, you will immediately contact any member of the Hunter squad you can find. Everything else will stay the same."

And before anyone of them could say anything else, both of the Maou were gone.

Rias and Sona turned to Naruto, who up until now, just casually stood there. On seeing that both of the heiresses were looking at him, he just awkwardly put his right hand behind his head, much like how his father used to, and said.

"Well, Rias-Chan it's getting quite late and I should be going. So I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Rias gave him a short hug, thanking him for saving them during the fight earlier, and nodded. Surprisingly, Sona too did the same. Once they were gone, Akeno turned to Rias and said.

"Ara-ara, Buchou, it seems like the competition for the young Uzumaki's attention keeps getting tougher and tougher."

Rias too, looked at Sona with a knowing smirk.

"Sh-Shut up! Both of you." Sona huffed and teleported away, not bothering to hide the shade of pink that covered her cheeks

O-O-O

Back at the Uzumaki mansion, everyone sat together in the living room, with Naruto's wives by his side. Shizuka took this time to ask him something which had been bugging her mind since the meeting had ended.

"Naruto-kun, I can understand why you would want to meet the creator of evil pieces, but why would you want to form a hunter squad?"

"Apart from the fact that it is extremely similar to what we did back home Shizuka-Chan, there are plenty of reasons for me to do so. The most important is that this will be our foray into mainstream of devil society. I could have waited and done what the other devils are doing, but I just seems to be a waste of our skills. Also, the Uzumaki don't have that much of a political clout here now, being regarded as the sole peerage acting as a hunter squad under the current Lucifer himself gives us what we lack. Then there is also the fact that we will get classified access to some of the information that other devils will not. It might help us find and bring to justice who exactly was responsible for our clan's demise here in the first place."

Saying his bit, Naruto decided to retire for the night. He had a lot of work to do. After all, the Uzumaki clan wouldn't build itself now would it?

* * *

 **The hunter squad concept is another parallel to ANBU in the Narutoverse. It is used only for plot advancement, nothing else.**

 **All it takes is a few taps on the keyboard. Read and review people! Read and review!**

 **Until next time! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A DEVIL'S RETURN HOME**

 **-: CHAPTER 7:-**

 **Update:- Corrected a few errors and grammatical mistakes of the last chapters.**

 **I still don't own Naruto or high school DxD. But my master plan to obtain the rights to both of them is still in the initial stages, so who knows.**

 **With that out of the way, let's begin!  
**

 **Also, i am a bit unsure on should i allow Naruto and others to use their regular Summons or should i give a new familliar altogether.**

 **do reply about that in the reviews**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was sitting at his desk, thinking. For once, he did not partake in the conversation his two best friends were having about the newest porn movie that had just released. He sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. The past week had been an utter clusterfuck for him. He had a weird dream last night which was eerily similar to what Yuuma-Chan did to him in the park a few days ago. Only it involved Rias Gremory and Sona Shitouri arriving at the last second with Uzumaki-Senpai to save him.

 _Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen._

Why would one of the two great Onee-Sama of Kuoh Academy along with the third most popular girl of Kuoh Academy want anything to do with him?

"Hey Issei are you even listening to us?" Matsuda enquired.

"Yeah, you seem pretty down today." Motohama asked as well.

Their friendship might have been based on a common love for naked girls, but Issei had to agree, these two were his best friends. They had been with him through thick and thin. Smiling at the concerned duo, he replied.

"It's nothing guys, I am just feeling down since the last couple of days." To reassure them, he gave them a genuine smile.

"I know just the thing to cheer my man Issei up!" Motohama declared with a closed fist pointing towards the heavens.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked in mock curiosity. He clearly knew what was going on here.

"Why my dear friend, I have acquired the latest DVD for the most popular Hentai series yet! Behold the latest addition to the series that blew every other Hentai movie off the charts! The latest issue to _Euphoria!_ " he declared, showing his friends the files he had oh so painstakingly scoured the internet for.

 **(AN:/ This is an actual Hentai Anime. Someone on Reddit said that this is one of the few Hentai movies with an actual good plot. Check it out if you like such stuff)**

Motohama and Matsuda wept mock tears of joy together, holding the phone in their hands as if it was some kind of sacred relic. Issei laughed yet again, these two always knew how to cheer him up.

A sudden squeal of girls diverted their attention towards the entrance to their classroom. The cause, Kiba Yuuto. The popularly dubbed Prince of Kuoh Academy strode towards the perverted trio with a smile so charming that it would have thrown most people off. Issei could literally see the stars shimmering around him and the hearts in the girls' eyes as he moved towards them, as he ignored the proclamations of undying love from the many blushing girls. As he approached the pair, Matsuda growled.

"What do _you_ want, pretty boy?"

Smiling yet again, he held up his both hands and said, "Uh, relax guys, I mean no harm. I just came here to talk to Issei."

If the sound of minds shattering would have been audible, the entire police force of Kuoh town would have made it up to the school to check because it would have sounded like a thousand Glasses breaking at the same time.

"WHAAAT!" everyone in the class, which surprisingly included Issei, shouted at the same time.

"Stay away from him Kiba-kun! You might catch something from the pervert!"

"She's right Yuuto-Senpai! Who knows where those filthy hands have been!"

"Why God why?! First Uzumaki-Senpai now Kiba-kun!"

Ignoring the throbbing sensation of pain that was building up in his head, Kiba decided to make it quick.

"Relax everybody, it's nothing." Turning to Issei and gripping his shoulder, he said "Rias-buchou wishes to see you."

And for a second time, without his consent, Issei was hauled away.

O-O-O

"I've brought him here as you requested, Buchou." Kiba said, finally dragging him to the ORC Clubroom.

"You could have been a little more gentle you bastard!" Issei said, rubbing his now obviously sore shoulder.

"Thank You Kiba, you may leave now" Rias said, who was sitting behind her table, with Akeno standing beside her. Naruto sat on one of the comfy chairs near her, while Koneko sat on the couch, munching on some sweets that Rias had recently given her. Shikamaru just stood near the window, a hand massaging his temple. It was like he _knew_ this was going to be a drag.

Issei, after having a good look at her, exclaimed

"WOOOAAHHHHHH! IT'S KONEKO-CHAN! THE SCHOOL MASCOT! ACADEMY'S FAVOURITE LOLITA FIRST YEAR! SHE IS SOOOOOOO CUUTEEEEE!"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and in an almost low whisper, so that only he could hear said, "This kid kind of reminds me of Pervy Sage."

"He certainly has got the pervert part down pretty well." Shikamaru replied.

Rias just gave the two whispering devils an odd look, quirking her eyebrow. She then coughed to get everybody's attention onto herself.

"Ahem ahem."

But before she could begin, Issei cut her off again.

"SUGOI! IT'S THE TWO GREAT ONEE-SAMA'S OF KUOH ACADEMY! RIAS GREMORY-SAN AND AKENO HIMEJIMA-SAN! THE TWO GIRLS WITH THE BIGGEST OPPAI IN THE ENTIRE ACADEMY! THE ONLY WOMAN TO BE ABLE TO PULL OFF A PONY TAIL IN THE 21st CENTURY! THIS CLUB IS AMAZING!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but this kid might be a bigger pervert that Pervy-Sage."

Koneko, who by now had finished with her sweets, and had enough of Issei's antics got up from her seat and bonked Issei on the head.

"Degenerate pervert." She muttered in an emotionless monotone voice.

Having done her bit, she went back to her seat and started munching on another chocolate, which she had somehow gotten out of her dress.

Sending a thanking look towards Koneko, Rias began.

"Issei Hyoudou, why don't you take a seat. We have a lot to discuss with you."

…

…

 **Short Timeskip.**

It took a little time, but Issei was soon made to understand what had exactly happened since the day he had his date with Yuuma-Chan and who he was now.

He was a bit sad at first, but that soon vanished when he was told about all the perks that involved being a devil. Specifically, the one which allowed him to have multiple girlfriends. Rias, in a bid to cheer him up even gave Naruto's example.

Issei now considered himself as his disciple.

One surprising thing that came out of it all was Issei's sacred gear, which he had attempted to unlock by copying Kamehameha, one of the main attacks from a show that he liked. It was one of the thirteen Longinus, the Boosted Gear. Apparently, it housed the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, Ddriag in it.

Hearing the bell ring, Naruto and Shikamaru got up.

"It looks like lunchtime is over Rias-Chan; I'll see you and Sona-Chan later today at the Uzumaki compound."

Having said their bit, Naruto and Shikamaru left.

O-O-O

Kakashi and Tsunade eyed the man that sat before them carefully. In their long career as a shinobi and a Kage, they had grown quite adept at weeding out traitorous informers and backstabbing allies. So far they hadn't detected anything of the sorts from the man that sat in front of them. Tsunade eyed the file that he had handed them.

"Is this all of them?" She asked.

"I assure you, out of all the Fallen Angels under my command, I only have the knowledge of these going rogue. I did have an idea of their activities before, hence I allowed Raynare to infiltrate their group as a Double Agent working for me. If I had known they were working for Rizevim Lucifer, I would have dealt with them earlier." The Governor General of The Fallen Angels, Azazel replied.

The three of them were currently in a meeting, discussing the small group of rogue angels that was operating in the area. Sirzechs had put them up to it. He might have belonged to the enemy faction, but Sirzechs knew that he was a peace loving leader as much as himself. So he decided to give him a chance to explain before he sent the entire might of Uzumaki and his hunter squad on this little group.

"And how do you explain the little attack that she led on a defenceless human?"

"There were about twenty devils personally sent by Rizevim himself present on the scene. Not to mention Mittelt , Kalawarner and Dohnaseek himself, who has a bit of bloodthirsty streak to him, they were watching from the shadows. She couldn't have her cover blown away like that, so she had to act."

"And the second one?" asked Kakashi.

Dohnaseek has always been vocal in his protests against my decisions from the start. Had I known that Hyoudou-San already was a part of Miss Gremory's peerage, he wouldn't have attacked."

"Alright then, if that is all, we will take our leave."

Azazel gave a nod of acknowledgement as well. The two devils disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

O-O-O

School was finished for the day, and Naruto and Shikamaru were walking back towards the Uzumaki Clan Compound. Kakashi had just sent them a message regarding the rogue Angels operating in the area. Apparently they were holed up in an abandoned church on the outskirts of the city. So engrossed they were in their talking that they did not see the person walking just around the corner and bumped into her.

"Kya-!"

Naruto finally looked at the downed form of the girl he had bumped into, who was nursing her head after the fall. She wore a simple dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flew all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. Naruto offered his hand to help her up.

"Hey miss, are you alright?"

"Huh?" she looked up to see a young man holding out his hand. She took it, as he helped her up. Shikamaru gathered her belongings that had spilled out of her bag and handed them back to her.

"Oh-I am sorry, uh-I mean thank you U-Uh" she trailed on in a mix of broken Japanese and Italian, unsure between apologizing for being such a klutz for bumping into them or thanking for helping her up and picking up her bags.

Naruto laughed and said, "It's okay, I should have looked where I was heading to. There is no need for you to apologize."

It was one of the more perks of devilhood, being able to understand other languages perfectly.

Her green eyes suddenly shone with happiness, she took hold of both of his hands and with a smile that could only have been rivalled by his own, said

"Yo-You speak Italian! Oh! Thank God! I was having such a hard time adjusting around! I just moved here and was having such a hard time communicating with anyone!" she ended with a deep bow.

Ignoring the sharp jab of pain in his head, Naruto gave her a kind smile and said, "Don't mention it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way and this is Shikamaru Nara, what's yours."

"O-Oh! Sorry! My name is Asia Argento. It's very nice to meet you Naruto-San, Shikamaru-San!"

"So Asia, what brings you to Kuoh?"

Asia's face suddenly saddened all of a sudden. But she continued, "I work for the church! I was ordered by the higher ups back home in Italy to come here so that I could help in spreading The Lord's message. I will be living at the church nearby, but I cannot seem to find it yet." She said, with her voice growing smaller at the last sentence.

Naruto beamed at her and said, "Well since you are such a nice and cute girl Asia-San, and we bumped into you, it's only fair that we at least show you your way around the city, Right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru gave a nod and a smile towards the gentle girl as well.

"Really? Thank you Naruto-San!"

"Say no more Asia-Chan! That's what friends are for! Tell you what; let's have some ice-cream as we go! C'mon my treat!" and Naruto pulled the innocent nun along with him to the nearest ice-cream shop.

And so the two young devils escorted the Nun to her destination. They couldn't go very close to it, considering it acted as the base for their enemies.

"Well Asia-Chan, it was really nice meeting you! I do hope to see you around the town sometime again!"

"Me too Naruto-San!" Asia added in a chirpy voice.

Once they had left Asia and gone far away from the Church, Naruto looked over to Shikamaru and asked.

"What did you pull out from her bag?"

"She is living in the church where the Rogue angels are holed up in; her bag contained some of the blueprints of the building. Considering she is a Nun, I decided to do some information gathering from the enemy."

Naruto gave out a light chuckle and said, "She is no enemy Shikamaru."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's all in the eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Yeah, eyes. Pervy-Sage, during our travels, once told me that if I look hard enough, I could peek right into the soul of my enemy if I wanted to. And you know what, he was right. I saw a man encompassed in so much of darkness and revenge in Sasuke that even he knew that there was no redemption left now. In Obito's I saw a broken man, a shadow of his former self, of everything he was, he believed in. I saw it in Sarada that she was born to be Hokage. I see it in hers too. She is innocent, too innocent; in fact. Her eyes are way too pure, unlike mine, yours and most of the people we know. She believes and sees the good in everybody. She couldn't even lie properly when we asked her why she arrived here. Which leads us to one simple conclusion, she is being played. And the funniest part is, she doesn't even know it yet. Probably won't, until it's too late. She has no idea how twisted and greedy this world can be. And it is our job, as the people who walk in the shadows, who embrace the dark, to protect such kind hearted souls Shikamaru. I only hope we can save this one before it's too late."

Shikamaru, who had already started to walk ahead, replied in his same lazy voice.

"And you won't be able to do that standing here in the middle of the street and giving out a monologue. We are wasting daylight here. We have work to do. Let's go."

Laughing to himself, Naruto ran after his friend.

O-O-O

Rias and Sona fidgeted before the door, before they knocked on it together. The Uzumaki mansion, in one word, was huge. It was a three storeyed traditionally styled Japanese mansion spread on a wide personal field, inside of which smaller, single storey houses were constructed. The entire estate was surrounded short simple white walls. The big oak doors on the front had the signature Uzumaki spiral painted on them, half on each door. The doors opened soundlessly, and behind stood Koyuki Uzumaki, welcoming them with a smile on her face.

"Oh you guys are already here! Come on in! Everyone else is at the training area. I'll let them know you have arrived." She ushered everyone inside, and the doors closed once again.

Rias and Sona walked in, their peerages following. As they walked, they took in the sights of the Uzumaki House. The entire ground was covered with well-trimmed grass, save for a cobbled pathway leading to the main house, small rock ponds littered across corners of the grounds in which various fishes could be seen thriving well which were looked over by trees small and large.

As they entered the main building, they saw that for the sole heir of a loaded clan like the Uzumaki's, Naruto apparently had very simple tastes. The insides were simple and moderately sophisticated. Unlike the Gremory and the Sitri's who preferred to live in huge towering castles with all the modern amenities in the underworld. Passing through the halls, they also saw a glimpse of the sole heirloom Naruto possessed from the elemental nations, his Mother's signature katana, **[The Crimson Ruin]** , encased in a glass box on a shelf. Naruto had used it during his time in ANBU, but didn't seem the need to use it anymore. So it just sat there, now spending its time as a showpiece rather than the weapon of terror it was known for.

It was truly a work of beauty; it had been crafted by his mother and her grandfather while Uzu was still standing. The blade, originally obsidian black in colour, which was moulded from the densest chakra metal found in the mines of Uzu, now had gained a blood red tint to it due to Kushina channelling Kyuubi's chakra through it during her fights. If one looked closely, they could see the thousands and thousands of black seal markings drawn along its edge. Those seals kept the blade sharpened at all times on their own, eliminating the possibility of metal contamination by a cheap whetstone. The hilt, which was made of bronze, had leather wrappings all around. At its base, was the largest known ruby in all of the Five Hidden Continents, carved on which was the signature Uzumaki Spiral. Naruto had taken the liberty of adding Kurama's face here, so now it looked like the Kyuubi with two glowing embers for eyes and a red inferno in his mouth.

Truly, a weapon befitting a princess and her son.

Kiba, who had a sword fetish of sorts, drooled just at the sight of it. Rias and Sona too looked intrigued.

"The training area is just around that corner, on the left. You may proceed, I'll join you guys soon enough."

With that, Koyuki disappeared in one of the rooms.

As everybody else walked ahead, Rias asked Sona, "Why are you masking your presence Sona?"

It was a valid question, but Sona gave no reply, instead focusing on hiding her presence even more. She wanted to find out exactly how good Uzumaki and his peerage were.

And so the group moved without making a sound. They arrived at the training area, which was an open grassy field, littered by target logs and training dummies. Almost all of his peerage was present.

Shikamaru and Temari sat in a corner together, engrossed in a game of chess. Tenten and Sakura sparred together, teaming up on Lee. Ino sat together with Tsunade and Shizune, going over a pile of scrolls for medical ninjutsu while Choji and Sai were giving company to Team 8, who were busy in their own training. All of them wore the exact same clothing, Black sleeveless T-shirts with camouflage pants. All except Naruto, of course.

Naruto was busy in the central part of the clearing, sparring with Kakashi; he was of course, shirtless. His shirt had already been torn through the middle when he had been distracted enough for a stray kunai to find its mark. They had decided on a straight up weapons and taijutsu spar. No Ninjutsu. And it was quite visible, by the slight sheen of sweat that went down both of their bodies, the beads glinting like diamonds under the light of late evening dusk.

Almost every girl in the group blushed heavily on seeing the scene before them; He had a body carved out of marble, with muscles to rival a Greek god. That, combined with his spiky reddish blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes made him look almost like a replica of his father, Minato Namikaze.

What was happening in front of them wasn't just a friendly fight; it was more like a dance. A deadly dance which involved trying to kill your opponent it seemed. None in the audience knew they weren't going all out.

Kakashi threw another kunai at blinding speeds at Naruto's chest and the blade was able to graze a thin line of blood across. Sona gasped at seeing this, but sat transfixed as the wound healed upon itself with a hiss.

"Looks like I draw the final blood Naruto." Kakashi said between heaving breaths with a smirk behind his mask.

Rias eyes inadvertently went up to Naruto's chest, where a deep scar showed, almost as if someone had shoved a fist through his chest where his heart was. Come to think of it, almost everybody in his peerage had deep scars and marks on their body at various places, places where a normal deep injury would probably mean death.

Suddenly, both of them disappeared from their view in flashes of orange and blue, and suddenly appeared behind Rias and Sona, both of them had a Kunai poised directly at their throats, though it was the blunt edge.

"Shinobi tactics Rule #1" Kakashi began.

"Magic reserves aren't the only thing you should learn to hide _Sona-Chan._ " Naruto said in a husky voice from behind her that sent a hot breath down her exposed neck and made her suddenly go weak in the knees.

' _I didn't even sense them move.'_ Rias thought in amazement and wonder.

By now everyone else had already gathered around the two female devils and their peerages. Once everyone got comfortable, Naruto spoke,

"Alright then! Now that everyone is here, let's begin."

"There are things that have started to stir up in the underworld and out here in the human realm, that will have far reaching consequences. Considering the seriousness of the situation, Sirzechs-San and Serafall-San have allowed us to train both of your peerages. I'll be blunt here; all of you have been sheltered for far too long and have grown soft. Something like that is completely unacceptable, at least by our standards. We will grind each one of you to the ground, break you, shatter you and will build you up from scratch once again only to repeat this process, only a thousand times harder. While you are in this compound, you are trainees under our command, nothing more, and nothing less. The titles you hold in the outside world mean absolute jackshit to me here .During these sessions, you will come to loathe and scorn us, hate us even, but you will come out stronger and better." Kakashi said.

"He is using the ANBU speech." Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Ooohh I can't wait to see how he breaks them apart" Ino replied giddily.

Naruto was the last to speak up,

"Boys and girls, welcome to Hell!" And with the same shit eating grin he had on his face whenever he was about to pull a prank, he added. "You are going to love it!"

Everyone took a dry gulp and nodded. This did _not_ look like it was going to end well.

O-O-O

True to Kakashi's words, the training sessions had been in one word, _pure and utter hell_. Rias had not been pushed so far to the limits by one man up until now. She had to resort to teaming up with Sona and Akeno to attack him and even then they made barely a scratch on him. And this all happened when he wasn't fighting back. When he started retaliating…

Let's just say that there were parts of Sona's body that she didn't even knew could hurt that were in pain right now.

Naruto himself knew how much of a slave driver his former sensei could be, so he asked Sakura and Ino to heal both of the girls and their peerage the best they could. As an added bonus, he even treated both of their peerages to dinner.

This brings us to the current situation.

Naruto sat together with Rias, Sona and their peerages, while they had dinner. Both the girls had chanced upon this opportunity to learn about the mysterious Uzumaki.

"So Naruto-kun, why choose Kuoh academy? I mean, there are a lot of other High Schools around, so why Kuoh specifically?"

Sona also had the same question in her mind, being president to the student council, she had access to all of the student files, she had seen his as well, and it showed a fairly decent academic record along with a heavy financial backdrop. He could have chosen any grade A school in almost all of Japan, then why Kuoh specifically?

She didn't know that all the documents were forged though.

"You see Rias-Chan, where I was educated before coming here; we did not have a strong emphasis on academic education." Naruto replied, trying to reveal as much as possible while hiding the truth.

"So I decided to start somewhere fairly new. Also when I met up with your brother before arriving here, he told me this was the devil stronghold, better to start on familiar territory, eh?" he asked with a light chuckle at the end.

"So what about you two? Any specific reasons for attending Kuoh Academy?"

"My family is one of the main financial backers of this school. So it was a no-brainer that I ended up here." She tried to say it with pride but Naruto could see the underlying hint of Sadness and exhaustion in it.

"Phew! Sounds like your family are one of those filthy rich and uptight types Rias-Chan."

"That is not even the worst part! Everybody expects me to act like the proper heiress of the Gremory clan. My entire life has been based around being a Gremory. No one, apart from some of my close friends has bothered to find out about the real Rias. Everyone knows Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan, sister of the current Lucifer but nobody bothers to find about Rias Gremory, High Schooler, or Rias Gremory, Anime Fanatic."

"People see you for what you are, not who you are, they have an image of you in their mind and choose to stick to it rather than to know the real you." Naruto said in a sombre undertone.

Rias was actually surprised, it sounded like Naruto had gone through what she was going through as well. If so, how had he conquered it? How had he become the young man he was today? She wanted to know, she really wanted to know.

But before she could question him further, Naruto changed the topic, apparently it was a sore issue for him as well.

"Anyway, I don't care what anyone else thinks! To me you will always be Rias-Chan!"

"Re-really?" Rias asked, with a slight blush on her face.

"Yep! Rias-Chan, the only girl in entire history to have ever received a Sennen Goroshi from Kakashi-sensei's shadow clone." He added with a laugh.

Rias' entire face went red as steam started coming out of her ears while she remembered the humiliating incident.

Meanwhile Kakashi shouted from the other end of the table as Shizune directed her righteous female fury on him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THEY HAVE A MIND OF THEIR OWN I SWEAR!"

Naruto laughed it off and turned to Sona and asked, "So what about you Sona-Chan? Any specific reason to study at Kuoh academy? Besides making Shikamaru suffer of course."

" _Mendoukse_ "

Sona once again glared at Shikamaru and began, "My aim is to study and observe how humans interact with each other. I wish to open a rating game school for all races, be it devils, Youkai or even Reincarnated Humans"

Rias let out an unnatural cough which surprisingly sounded like 'struck-up-sensei'.

"An admirable goal." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You think I could do it?" Sona asked in almost disbelief.

"Why not Sona-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Let me tell you this, No goal is too large to accomplish for anyone. All you need is guts and the will to never give up. I'll even help you along, just you ask for it."

Sona smiled towards the blonde and nodded, the fact taking place deep in her heart that there was someone out there, who believed in her. Someone who did not consider her goal as unachievable.

And so the conversation continued late into the night, even after the dinner had been cleared away. They shared stories of their childhood, Naruto told them about a few of his funnier missions and the pranks he pulled on the village when he was younger. They might have known each other for only a few weeks, but they talked as if they were childhood friends. By the time everyone got up to leave, it was already night time. Naruto offered to show them the way out.

Standing outside the great wooden doors, Naruto was talking to Rias and Sona before they left.

"This was great Naruto-kun; we should do this sometime again." Rias said as Sona nodded in agreement.

"Sure Rias-Chan, drop by anytime you wish! Same for you Sona-Chan!"

"I will keep that in mind, Thank you Naruto-kun."

Both the heiresses hugged the blonde goodbye. Akeno even sneaked a little peck on the cheek for him. About which Rias and surprisingly Sona looked miffed.

As they departed, both of the girls thought the same thing, how easily they had dropped their guards around him so easily. How they had talked, not as three High Class devils of the underworld, but rather as three friends. It was a start of a friendship that would soon blossom into something more.

Years later, when someone would ask them when exactly they started falling for Naruto Uzumaki, they would probably reply on this exact day, when he started training them and invited them over for dinner.

* * *

 **Whew! Done! Almost 5K words! This chapter honestly took a lot out of me. But I finally did it. This chapter finally introduces the most innocent almost cow like and one of my favourite characters in the entire series. Asia Argento. She will have a brother-sister kinda of relationship with Naruto. I also made a divergence from the canon storyline by introducing Raynare as a double agent working under Azazel, but she won't be joining the devils or anything else. That plotline has been used way too much.**

 **On a completely different note, I was kinda disappointed by the review count for the last chapter. Remember dear readers, for any amateur writer like me, all it takes is a few taps on your keyboard which gives us the will to continue. We live by those reviews.**

 **So to help a poor guy along, Read and review.**


End file.
